Servant Escapades
by Daml-Alyx
Summary: When heroes from many worlds are cross paths, sometimes, their deepest instincts take over. In a similar vein to my other works, a collection of short, unrelated, smutty (lemon) stories; detailing the explicit escapades of several Servants. Reviews always appreciated and taken in consideration. Will update with more stories and more characters.
1. Wish of the Unholy Maiden

**WISH OF THE UNHOLY MAIDEN**

Caster was moving as fast as possible. It was a good day. It was a great day, and his mood reflected it. He was incredibly happy. How could he not be? The Grail had granted him his wish. His beloved Jeanne d'Arc had been summoned, and, like him, wanted to commit the greatest atrocities against the name of the cruel God that had allowed her burning at the stake. He was once again at her side, following her commands, that were now as foul and blasphemous as they once were holy and righteous.

Jeanne wanted to summon new allies. New powerful Servants that could carry on her will. But Gilles de Rais, her always loyal Caster, had recommended to act in a slightly different manner. Most Servants were nothing but honorable heroes. Most Heroic Spirits would be against their blasphemies, even if they belonged to other countries and believed in different gods. The mere act of summoning pagans could be seen as blasphemous, but Gilles believed, and Jeanne agreed, that they wanted loyal warriors.

And so, Caster suggested summoning fake versions of Heroic Spirits. It fixed both of their problems. Creating fakes was a direct insult against the memory of the original, and ensured they could control all their actions. It was, no doubt, the best way to create their retinue.

And so, Jeanne handled the summoning. Just as the Holy Maiden once inspired armies and gave them a purpose, so did the Unholy Maiden now. Even if little more than mindless puppets, the Fake Servants needed objectives and control. It was then his task to make sure the Fake Servant had understood and was capable of carrying on its task. Sometimes, the summoning was flawed and needed a re-do.

Gilles was returning now, having already instructed the Saber class Servant. As far as he knew, Jeanne had summoned two Archer class Servants, a Persian one and an Indian one. The Hindu Heroic Spirits tended to be greatly powerful, so Gilles had agreed with Jeanne's choice, but she seemed to have targeted a particular kind of Servant, not necessarily based on their strength, but their looks. Jeanne had argued that the pure Jeanne d'Arc of old would've never paid attention to that, so the new one should do it to spite God. A weird train of thought, but Gilles had never doubted her judgment and he wasn't going to start now.

It wasn't the only thing Jeanne was doing specifically to go against her image of the holy maiden. Part of her summoning involved a sexual component. She was having her way with the Fake Servants, for her purity was a symbol of her connection to God, and the best way to tarnish it was by letting those shadows of former heroes inside her.

Gilles understood that, but still bothered him somewhat. It might have been how close he was to her, or the remains of his former values, which should've been destroyed long ago. He should welcome such blatant insult to God's view. A woman laying with multiple men with no relationship to any of them should bring him joy, but the joy had equal parts of discomfort.

He finally arrived to Jeanne's room. Just as he expected. His beautiful and impure Jeanne was on all fours. She hadn't taken off her armor or her clothes, but was nevertheless engaged in her luscious activity with the dark-skinned Archer. He was on his knees behind her, with a hand on her hip and the other one on her hair. He was humping at her with an almost automaton-like consistency. His face showed no expression, but Jeanne was panting, sweating, and squirming. Then she noticed him and got flustered, but neither her or Archer topped.

"Gilles! You're early!"

"Yes, Jeanne. Saber was more efficient than I expected so I could return by your side earlier. But you seem to be busy, I could return later once Archer is ready"

"No, no, Gilles. You can stay here. It' even more blasphemous this way, if you observe. It's why I have Arash over there"

Jeanne smiled at him, and Gilles could only smile back. He noticed the other Archer, standing on the side. He was completely naked, with a noticeable hard on. Before Gilles arrived, Jeanne seemed to have been looking at him. It was a weird situation. One Archer and Jeanne violently copulating in the center, another Archer patiently waiting for his turn on a corner, and Gilles on the door.

Jeanne was moaning loudly as Archer's hands grabbed tightly on her chest, that was covered only by cloth and not armor. She squirmed and licked her lips, clearly lost in her ecstasy, as if she had forgotten about Gilles' presence already. Gilles walked in and merely continued to observe such obscenity.

Archer ran one of his hands down Jeanne's thighs until he got to her sex. Jeanne panted and pressed her face against the floor, which caused Archer to get more upright and slapped her rear, before pumping her harder and faster. Jeanne's moans and the wet sound of the humping covered the room. Even if any one of the four people present tried to talk, it'd probably have been impossible to listen.

It was an awkwardly long time, but eventually, Archer stopped and pushed Jeanne away. His hard, wet manhood stood triumphant at having defiled the already unholy maiden. Jeanne's movements were quick and instinctive, getting on her knees and holding his member as if she truly cherished it. Both of her hands jerked it quickly while her mouth kissed it all over. Her hands ended up on his hips, while her mouth began sucking on his testicles.

Jeanne's eyes were filled with pure lust. It was hard to believe it was the same eyes whose holiness once inspired an entire country. Truly, Jeanne had become even more wicked than Bluebeard himself, which made him strangely proud. Jeanne took the erection of Archer and wrapped her lip around it, sucking it with energy, before her hands went to her own sex to pleasure herself. Archer, meanwhile, grabbed her head and began pounding just as he did before.

The sound of Jeanne's moan remained, but was now constantly interrupted with her gagging, as a result of the shaft that went in and out of her throat. Her drool was flowing out of her mouth, and more than one tear appeared on her eyes. Whether it be for the effort or the pleasure, Gilles didn't know. Maybe it was a mix of both.

Archer's pounding slowed down slightly, and his breathing became louder and faster. Jeanne' hands instantly went to his shaft again, and jerked him as she got it out of her mouth. Archer grunted, and immediately afterwards, his seed was shot as if from a cannon and covered Jeanne's beautiful face. So much of it came out, a lot of it ended up on her still-covered chest and all over her visage.

Archer began walking backwards, but he only stepped once before Jeanne kept him in place by strengthening her hold on his member and squeezing a bit more. She was kissing his tip and sucked loudly, ensuring not a single drop of his went to waste. Only when she was done sucking, Archer was allowed to move back to the opposite corner the other Archer and Gilles were in, while Jeanne herself stood up and regained her composure.

Caster walked towards the dark-skinned Archer, to get him dressed up and give him instructions, but Jeanne stopped him, looking at him with a very serious expression, all of a sudden.

"What did you think, Gilles?"

"Truly obscene, Jeanne. I am sure God wept when looking at his favored maiden willingly debasing herself"

Jeanne laughed a bit. A bit overdone, as if she was trying to have her cackle sound more evil than it was. She still looked beautiful, as she always had been. Even if her face was still covered in Archer's seed, it was still obvious. Gilles almost felt blushing when both of her hands went to his face, but suddenly, a burning pain overtook his senses as Jeanne violently poked his bulging eyes. He screamed in pain for a few seconds, when he felt Jeanne's arms around his body, and one of her legs caressing him. When he could open his eyes again, her face was very close to his. Perhaps because it was still a mess and as such an offense to God he found her even prettier.

"You know, Gilles… when you don't have such a fish-face… you are actually quite handsome. Are you still sure you don't want to…?"

"Yes, Jeanne"

He had to push her away a bit, prompting a disappointed look in her face. It was not the first time she suggested such a thing. He was, after all, the first person to be with her since her rebirth. Jeanne believed that it'd be the perfect sacrilege, but Gilles could not do it. Jeanne, for him, would always be too perfect to ever desire her in a carnal way. His dedication to her was absolute, and if she ordered him to, he would comply, but his devotion meant that he wasn't able to interact with her in that manner.

"Shame. I am sure you're even freakier than you look, which is a lot. But no, don't take Arjuna away yet, please. Arash, come here, your orders are to improve what he did"

Jeanne merely moved her skirt slightly to the side, showing her luscious leg, and the other Archer dutifully walked forward until he was right behind her. Without crossing a single word, he grabbed his manhood and penetrated her still standing. Jeanne cursed and bit her lip, her hands taking his and placing them on her hips. Archer began ramming her just as the previous one had done. Jeanne licked her lips, licking some of the leftover seed that was still on her face. Gilles was still standing perfectly still in front of her even as she had trouble to remain that way.

"Oh, Jeanne. Truly this is perverse. Perverse! Such perversion of God's original intention for you. Such impurity. A celebration of the pleasures of the flesh and a damnation of the spirit. But why care about the holiness of the spirit when God, if he even exists, is nothing more than a perverse spectator himself!"

His voice had gotten much louder without him even noticing. Yes, the more Jeanne enjoyed herself with her man-toys, the more he realized. Yes, Gilles felt something that could be a mixture of shame, jealousy, excitement, pride, and pleasure. Jeanne and him were enjoying themselves in acting out against his wishes, in mocking his wishes, and it was all he wanted.

Archer stopped in such a sudden way it could only be because Jeanne had commanded him to. She quickly turned around and hopped, with Archer grabbing her by the back to keep her up. He penetrated her again and continued, without saying a word. Jeanne locked her legs on his back and moaned, and laughed.

"He's got nice arms, doesn't he?", she said, as she caressed them. Gilles nodded and smiled. "Bring me that stupid flag, can you, Gilles?"

"Naturally"

Gilles walked slowly to one of the corners of the room, in which Jeanne's banner was located. He took it and got close to her again, and based on her instructions, he wiped Arjuna's seed completely off her face with the banner, all without her or Archer slowing down. In fact, going faster.

"Oh, such insult to the banner. Your symbol. Your status as the Maid of Orleans, represented in a single item, now reduced to this. Incredible. Your perversion still surprises me, Jeanne"

He bowed to her in an almost exaggerated, but sincere manner, while tossing aside the banner. Jeanne was completely wrapped around Archer, with her legs on his hips and her arms on his chest, while Archer only had his hands on her buttocks to pound at the perfect rhythm. Gilles smiled, and then instructed the other Archer, Arjuna, to get dressed. Even if he couldn't give him instructions now, he would once Jeanne was done, and Gilles wanted him to already be presentable.

Jeanne moaned louder and her whole body shook, with Archer having trouble to keep her in place. Surely, she had reached climax, but Gilles had no way of knowing for sure as Jeanne's skirt prevented him from seeing anything. He wasn't even seeing the penetration, but the noise and Jeanne's reactions confirmed it was taking place.

Archer lowered Jeanne and placed her on the floor. She twitched a bit, but her lustful smile had gone nowhere, so Gilles knew it wasn't over. Archer got on his knees and took Jeanne by her ankles, placing them on his shoulders. Then he lowered himself, as if he tried to put Jeanne on a mating press, but Jeanne complained and Archer stopped himself. He immediately tried again, and stopped all the same. Jeanne was notoriously angry, cursing, and seemingly embarrassed. Gilles merely chuckled.

"It appears you are not flexible enough for that, Jeanne. You will have to find new ways of defiling your sanctity"

Jeanne cursed and Archer stopped trying altogether. She spread her leg more and embraced him, once again, at the hips. He got on top of her and, with his hands on her wrists, he pinned her against the floor and pounded harder. Jeanne seemed more pissed than joyful.

"Practice makes perfect. No problem. I intend to summon more Servants anyways. One of them will be a woman, even"

"A woman?"

"Yes"

"Surely you don't intend to replicate that act with a woman"

"We'll see, Gilles"

Caster looked at her, confused. While laying with a woman was indeed a possibility, surely a woman would be unable to penetrate Jeanne in that way. Although it depended on the woman, perhaps… Maybe Jeanne would once again surprise him with her peerless degeneracy.

It wasn't long before Jeanne had gone back to her senses and was enjoying Archer's violent humping, rather than mad at her own lack of flexibility. He was constant, never slowing down, and while Jeanne was immobilized, her legs were very clearly doing their best on hugging him tightly. For a brief, weird moment, Archer let go of Jeanne's wrists, which she used to caress his face and got close to kissing him in the lips. But then, almost as if she changed her mind when seeing Caster's constant gaze, stopped her own mouth and used her hands to grab his buttocks and help Archer with the humping.

Jeanne had another obvious orgasm when her legs kicked and flailed arounds and her eyes momentarily went blank, not that any of it stopped Archer. Only when she regained her sense, Archer changed his position, getting on top of Jeanne, straddling her, and placing his erection in her chest.

Jeanne was still clothed, but her breasts were plump enough for them to notably stand out even as she was laying on her back, and Archer grabbed them and used them to masturbate, jerking off with them through her clothing. She was smiling, smugly. Gilles knew Jeanne was very proud of her chest. And that was perhaps why, of all the sexual activities Gilles had witnessed, that was the most intense Archer ever got.

When he finally stopped and stood out, Jeanne remained under him, kissing his manhood and sniffling it, giving it a few sensual suckles. Then, Jeanne pushed Archer on his back, so that he was the one laying on the floor, and she was on top of him. She lusciously licked her lips, and began sucking Archer's muscular body, beginning on his chest, and paying special attention to his stomach.

By the time she descended to his dick, her mouth was almost overflowing with drool, which she spat on his genitals. She was on her knees, jerking him very fast, with her breathing and her eyes showing her excitement. She had her gloves on, so she was probably not feeling much, but she seemed to love the sight of the muscular body of Archer reaction to the pumping traction of his sex. When she built it up enough, she straddled him and penetrated herself with his dick.

Jeanne moaned loudly, and all she could do with her hands was clumsily place them on his chest, as Archer strongly grabbed her ass and began pounding again. Even if it was Jeanne who was on top, her riding was awkward, and it was Archer who clearly took the leading hand. Or would, if it wasn't Jeanne who wanted him to be that rough and violent.

Jeanne was panting and sweating heavily, as if she wasn't capable of keeping up with her puppet, even if she was the one controlling him. It almost looked like Jeanne was going to pass out for a few moments, and not of pleasure like before.

"Jeanne, perhaps you should consider taking off all that armor and clothing? It clearly is exhausting you more than it should"

"No, Gilles. I am fine. I am totally fine. What kind of woman do you think I am if I can't handle just some activity with my armor?"

Maybe if she was only wearing clothes she'd be fine, but all the metal pieces, especially the armor on her stomach, was definitely taking a toll on her. She had been moving around a lot, after all. Two Archers in a row, with two Sabers before them… Even for a woman as incredible as Jeanne, it was clear she was getting tired.

But she was also a prideful woman, all the contrary of her previous self, that was incredibly humble. Gilles knew Jeanne wouldn't admit defeat, much less from the same fake Servants she controlled. No, the sex didn't slow down, and in fact, Jeanne tried to respond to Archer's intensity with a rougher riding of her own.

The noise, the smell, it all got more and more intense until Jeanne came again, her legs once again losing control. Archer held her on his arms as the two stopped altogether, but her legs were shaking still. Jeanne had an enormous grin, and Archer was kissing her neck, which actually caused her to purr.

When Archer stood up, Jeanne fell to the floor, unable to move, but Archer picked her up by the hair until she was on her knees and started to pleasure himself with her mouth. Much slower than anything else he had done. He stopped only when Jeanne started sucking him on her own.

She started merely by sucking back and forth not even going halfway through his length. She was at it for a long time. But, as her energy built back up, so did her speed. Her hands had gone from merely resting to her sides to grabbing his thighs to position herself better. Her head went from barely even moving to violently assaulting Archer. Her nails dug deep on his legs once she swallowed him whole.

Both of Archer's hands went to the back of her head, and kept her deep down. Their bodies barely moved, other than slight twitches, but Archer grunted as he unloaded down Jeanne's throat. Gilles only had a slight idea of what was going on based on the gulping down he clearly heard and the involuntary movements of the fake Servant. It was only when Archer's hands left the back of Jeanne's head that he knew it was over, as Jeanne pushed her head back, with only a very slight spit string keeping her mouth and his manhood together.

Jeanne stood up as Archer walked to his original corner. She seemed tired, and far, far more embarrassed than she had been up to that point. She looked at Gilles.

"These two will do their jobs nicely, Gilles"

"I am sure. You definitely were thorough with your examination"

She smiled at him. Her grin could've been interpreted as both childish, and malicious. It probably was both.

"Next one is gonna be a Lancer"

Gilles smiled and bowed, for he was naturally always going to follow her wishes. Arash and Arjuna were both ready to serve. Caster was happy. Extremely happy. Finally, both him and his perfect maiden were reunited, and their reunion was as sacrilegious as he had dreamed of. This was just the beginning of their wickedness.


	2. Training from Dún Scáith

**TRAINING FROM DÚN SCÁITH**

Gae Bolg clashed against its sister and the whole room trembled. That one scarlet blast was soon followed by a hundred like it, each one faster and stronger than the last. Cu Chulainn's legendary spear had met its match against a very similar weapon. Whether it was a replica, a copy, or merely a twin spear, he didn't know. The spear had not always belonged to him, and had been forged from the remains of a monster. They were all possible. But the spears themselves were not as important as who was wielding them.

For his adversary was none other than she who was once his strictest and fiercest master, the warrior woman Scathach. He was not surprised to learn she was also qualified to be a Lancer-class Servant, but having both of them be summoned, alongside several others, in a great time-hopping war against demons, corrupted Holy Grails and corrupted Heroic Spirits… well, he did not expect that.

It hadn't been long since they were reunited that Scathach demanded a fight. He had surpassed her long ago, when she first trained him in Dún Scáith and gifted him the mighty Gae Bolg. She was a good teacher, but also an unforgiving one. She wanted to test how well he had held up and, much to his surprise, he was having trouble following her graceful and deadly movements, with enough strength in each swing and thrust that his posture was continuously being put to test.

It's not that he had grown weaker, or slower. She simply had become even better. Scathach was not the kind of woman that'd wait and stagnate. She had been proud of him once he overcame her, but she had definitely honed her already great skills to the point of perfection. Cu was stronger, but only a smidge slower, and that difference was all she needed to make them more than even. Her superior skill made every single one of his counterattacks less effective, as she was already on her next move when he was just starting his own.

And yet, even if his body was getting cut and bruised, he was enjoying it greatly. As a Heroic Spirit he had faced many enemies, some truly terrifying ones, and had faced and beaten warriors both weaker and stronger than Scathach. But this spar, this little fight between former teacher and student that was nonetheless extremely dangerous for them and any that might have been close, had a strong nostalgic feeling to it. It's like he was once again a youngster, once against stared down by the most beautiful woman he had seen, and was once again taught that his skill, as great as it was, could be improved even further.

After Cu had successfully tossed Scathach against the ground, he had tried to impale her with the full might of Gae Bolg by stabbing her in her prone position, but that witch-warrior had managed to twirl his spear around just with her legs and stand up in an almost dance-like move. As impressed as he was, he needed to use his weapon to protect himself from the retaliating strike, and while he diverted it, he still got a scratch on his cheek for his trouble. His accidental smile and eager eyes met Scathach's, but her expression was a mystery to him because of the veil that covered her mouth.

That moment lasted only for a fraction of a second, as she immediately rotated and struck at him from many simultaneous angles, but that was a technique he was already familiar with and, knowing what was coming, he could block it perfectly and even return a surprise kick to her gut, that sent her crashing against the wall. Typically he'd follow that with a dash and a mighty thrust, but the distance was too great and Scathach would easily dodge it, putting him against the wall and on her mercy. So Cu simply swirled Gae Bolg around and planted it on the ground as a sign of respect for his master.

"You definitely haven't lost your touch, woman. Will I really need to best you again?", he asked, trying to sound annoyed, but he was too joyful and not a good enough liar.

"It is the duty of the teacher to test a student to the limit, Hound of Culann. You were once a great learner, but problematic, and since then all the tales of your accomplishments have probably dulled your blade. As that blade once belonged to me, I'll make sure it's sharp as ever"

"I do think I have the upper hand in this fight"

"I wish that was the case, as I believe you have the potential to be the one who does finally kill me. But you are wrong. Allow me to demonstrate your foolish mistake"

She pointed at him with her Gae Bolg. He readied himself. As strong as a melee weapon it was, it was far more dangerous when thrown, so Cu knew that was the moment of truth. He was already planning on a countermeasure. Typically, it was all left to luck, but Cu didn't trust in his own. But, Scathach made no motion with her right hand. Rather, her left hand was holding another exact replica of the mighty spear. The warrior woman twirled both weapons at once, and prepared herself. He was left speechless for a moment, and all his battle-lust disappeared.

"Ou, ou, ou, ou. What the hell?! You are dual wielding Gae Bolg?!"

"Are you ready, Sétanta?"

He sighed and planted his spear on the ground.

"Nah, not really. If you've matched me with just one, with a style I am familiar with, I can't imagine myself fighting you seriously like that. Perhaps if you hadn't already stabbed me all over the place, and even still… Nah, I admit defeat. Seems like you really are the best teacher, huh? When I learned everything I could from you, you just… go and learn new stuff"

"Humility is important, Cu. But giving up without a fight? That's not really like you", she said, as she seemed ready to dash at him.

"Hey, hey! I learned the lesson, teacher. I'll get even better and surpass your dual Gae Bolg technique, whatever it is, no matter how it came to be. But I can't do that today"

Scathach planted both her spears and removed her veil. She had a dry smile on her pretty face.

"That's good. But I do still think you need to try, Cu. Is it a more direct motivation, you need? Very well", she said, as her hands began slowly rubbing her body, "Draw my blood, and we'll lay together once again"

She had barely finished those words when she had to dodge his strike. In less than a second, he had taken Gae Bolg and somersaulted the long distance that separated them, rolling in mid air and ending with a powerful blow against the ground, which she dodged with a jump of her own, taking both of her spears, and kicking him in the back, creating a great hole in the floor. She slashed with each sword, and he only barely dodged it and returned to a fighting position.

There was no doubt that he desired to taste her body again. Their skin tight attires had always left little to the imagination, as his many, many female conquests all admitted. And Scathach's was just like that. Her luscious curves, her long legs, her perfect amount of muscle. And despite the seriousness, her gorgeous face. She had always known how to motivate him, and being inside her again was motivating enough to aid him in such a difficult battle.

Thinking it was easier than doing it, however. Much easier. He was faster than he had been before. It was a combination of his instinct and his best abilities, fighting as if it was a true life or death battle. Only the absolute strongest Heroic Spirits could follow his movements, much less block them. And Scathach was doing it. Either she dodged his weapon altogether, or she diverted its course enough with either one of her spears, before the other found his blood.

She was also faster than before, and each one of the Gae Bolg replicas hit as hard as the original. His arms, stomach, legs and face all found soon new wounds to add to the collection. And just as he knew her usual movements, she recognized his. When she was about to crouch, his whole body moved to attack that spot, but when he did, one of the two spears was already blocking him and the other one was cutting him. His head made too loud a noise when it crashed against the wall and Scathach put one of the blades on his throat. He chuckled, however.

"I win"

Scathach looked to her legs. True, she had kicked Cu's Gae Bolg away in one of her attacks. But he had managed to turn the weapon around with his toes just as it flew off. He had given up his security just to lure her and use her own agility against hers. His Gae Bolg had just barely scratched her leg and drawn no more than a couple drops of blood. But he had done it. She seemed impressed.

"This would've led to your death in any other scenario"

"I wouldn't have done it, then. I fight the way most suited to my current situation, teacher. You're the one who taught me to analyze the situation"

Scathach threw both of her spears to the sides and, so suddenly she caught Cu completely by surprise, she took his manhood out of his pants. He was already completely erect. Hard to blame him, he thought, since he had been fighting an almost naked woman in a very close and personal manner. But as he was thinking of excuses, Scathach tore just enough of the fabric in her crotch to leave enough room for penetration, and she immediately began riding him.

Less than ten seconds ago, the two were fighting and, had Scathach's aim been even slightly off, she'd have cut off his head. And now, she was on top of him, mounting him, moving to the sides and up and down, and hand her hands circling all over him. They might have been clothed, but with the tightness of their clothes, he could feel her skin perfectly as she lowered her bust and pressed it against his chess. His body was tired and bloody, and the only thing above the floor was his head, resting against the wall. But he felt very alive.

Her muscular thighs pressed his, and she was grinding so hard, he knew she could crush his hip to mere bone shards. A great way of dying, certainly, but all too soon. His teacher's face was so close to him he could feel her breathing, and he marveled at her smile. Of all the great things in existence and the great pleasures Cu Chulainn had experienced, the pretty smile of a beautiful woman when he was inside her had no equal. He wanted to kiss her, but she stood straighter up, so his face was closer to her breasts. That black and purple bodysuit in no way prevented their beautiful motion, up and down, that hypnotized him completely.

He was bleeding from his multiple wounds and he was pumping all the blood he had to his crotch, but his arms nevertheless found strength to raise and grope the jiggling bust that teased his face. It was so soft and so warm, it revitalized him and his hips began thrusting up as well, adding his own mix to Scathach's brand of riding. It was an incredible pleasure he had missed so much. He had been with many women and they all felt different. He had very much missed Scathach's feel.

The two kept having sex that way a long time, and Cu had worked himself up to the point he could move more, so his hands had grown much more aggressive on her breasts, and his mouth was desperate to taste as well. Between them, he tore apart the fabric on her chest, and when he was so close to its warmth, he could only bite. His hands had also moved on their own to her butt, and they were trying to keep it in place while he kept thrusting up, but those hips were strong and they remained grinding and bouncing. Her insides were just as incredible as he remembered, and he could only bite harder to the point he overdid it a bit.

When his mouth forcibly removed itself, he had bitten so hard she had their mark on her right breast, as if a savage animal had tried to feed off them. He reminded himself to use more his lips and tongue, and less his teeth, and began attacking the other breast and its very teasing, very captivating nipple. When he began suckling it, he felt both of Scathach's hands surrounding his head and embracing it, clutching it against her breast. Cu only took this as a confirmation that he had to continue servicing that breast, and did so. She had slowed down her riding, so his hands tightened their grip and he pounded her at his peace. Her fingers playfully moved through his hair, and she undid his ponytail before clutching him tighter.

They continued, and Cu could've easily led himself go, fill his teacher with his seed, and get a deserved rest. But he didn't want to do it. It was far too great a thing to wish an early end, and she'd probably have an even more demanding task the next time he wanted to have sex with her. So he focused on pleasuring both of them. Given the way she was speeding up, Scathach was just as heated as he was.

When she was once again the one dictating the pace of the penetration, she released his head from her hold and pushed it back down. Cu breathed heavily. He had almost asphyxiated and he hadn't even noticed. And the sight was glorious. The wild, bouncing breasts and the extremely aroused expression on his teacher (by her standards). His whole body was in pain because of the previous thrashing, but all the pleasures he was receiving more than made up for it.

As Scathach got more excited, her riding became wilder, so much she was hurting his pelvis, but the bliss hid it perfectly. He hands had gone to his chest, and just as he had done, she tore the fabric of it to pieces, leaving his exposed muscles. And she was the one who began licking and kissing it. It was an odd sensation, but a nice one, and so he simply let her do as she pleased with him. He had never had a complaint with her teaching.

It was getting more and more over the top, and he was trying to endure it all. Scathach treated his chest, neck and mouth like a wild animal would to its freshly caught prey, and her lower half was demolishing his in the best way imaginable. But her movements, always so calculated and skillful, were getting sloppier. Scathach seemed to have trouble moving her lips from one place to the other, and all manners of eroticism had been replaced by a wild rough romp. Cu thought if they fought at that point he'd win for sure, so next time all he had to do was finding a way to fuck her in the middle of the fight. Tough but not impossible.

A new pain was brought forth that dissipated all his stupid ideas, for she was biting his nipple just as hard as he had done with hers. And she was riding not just with her hips, but her whole body, that was moving like she was being shocked all throughout her body. All the movement, all the pain, all the pleasure, drove him to the tipping point. He embraced her with his whole body and stopped his every move while trying to stop hers, as her sex convulsed and tightened around his shaft while getting far more wet. Scathach was having an explosive orgasm, and Cu required every bit of his willpower and control over his body not to respond with one of his own. When her body finally calmed down and everything halted, he had managed to control himself, and the hardest part was done.

He waited in the room, where only deep breathing and panting broke the otherwise absolute silence. His dick calmed down. It was the best moment to act and take initiative while she was still in her afterglow. So he calmly got on his knees and then deposited Scathach on the floor, trying to place her in the most comfortable manner (which wasn't easy, as most of the room had sustained heavy damage both during their fight and their coitus). He slowly slid himself out of her, and all her bodily fluids made it so slippery he almost came. But when he was out of her, he looked at the warrior woman, and his mouth instinctively sought to satiate its thirst by assaulting her extremely wet sex.

He was good with his mouth. Very good. He enjoyed the taste of a woman and they loved the intensity of his mouth and the dexterity of his tongue. When he ate out a woman, his lips teased her constantly, while his tongue tried to find her most sensitive spot. Every woman's sex was different, and his tongue was an expert discoverer. He'd inspect every nook and cranny and, with the same ability to read body language that was as useful as a warrior, he'd read her reactions. Whenever he found something that worked well, he insisted until it began losing effect, or until the woman exploded with pleasure.

With Scathach, however, there was no need for experiment or exploration other than for the pure joy of innovation. His mouth remembered her sex so well he could've sculpted it just with his tongue. It had been a long time since the two met, but once they did, something in the back of his mind returned to the forefront, and he ate her out as if he had never stopped doing so. He spread her legs further apart with his hands, and he just marveled at the sight for a second before diving right it. His mouth was filled and he, again, had to hold himself from getting too overexcited.

Hearing Scathach's moans had always been one of his most prideful achievements. She was generally somber, serious, and sour. Hearing that same voice, that so rarely talked about manners other than death, duty and war, break apart from the overwhelming pleasure that started at her clit and spread to her very fingertips was something Cu could never get tired of. For Cu, fighting against worthy opponents forever would be paradise, but eating Scathach out could easily be a second place. As a Heroic Spirit, he could do both, and he thanked his luck by passionately giving Scathach another orgasm with nothing but his mouth. He knew how much more sensitive she was after one, and long ago, he knew there was no better way of forcing a second one than this. She might have gotten even stronger and many of his techniques no longer worked, but he was very happy this one still did.

It could've been an endless circle in which he kept forcing orgasm after orgasm on her with nothing but his hound-like hunger. But it wasn't the only orgasm he sought, and his dick was throbbing much, as if it demanded attention. He'd have loved to enjoy her full orgasm in his mouth, but he nevertheless penetrated her shortly after it began to be inside of her for the rest of it. Her moans got a little louder once he penetrated her again, and that warm, wet welcome made him shiver. Only after she was more calm he began ramming her, placing her legs on his back before pinning her forearms to the floor. He was fucking her so hard he was sure he could crush the room beneath her. And he kissed her in her mouth. That overly serious, overly dry mouth of hers. Scathach wasn't a great kisser, but he didn't care. He wanted his lips against either of hers, and those were the only ones available. Of all the great skills she had learned, Cu took little time in confirming kissing was not among them. But he didn't care. He considered himself a good enough kisser to count for both.

There were few moments in which he could consider himself dominant towards Scathach, and he treasured them. It didn't last long, but as she still recovered from two successive orgasms, she was simply letting him do as he wanted. So he kept kissing, he kept pinning her down, and he definitely kept thrusting down, her very wet sex encouraging him to continue all three. His dick demanded a release and he wanted to give it to it. His humping heightened, when Scathach's legs, on their own, wrapped around his ass and locked him, keeping him there and stopping him completely.

"Don't move an inch, Sétanta"

"Ou"

His voice broke and only let a soft complaint out that lasted a long time. His whole body froze, and was completely rigid. Or at least, the part he could control. Fully inside Scathach, his manhood throbbed like crazy, for it wanted the two, three thrusts it needed to finally find release. But Scathach looked at him seriously, even if slightly more tender than usual. Her legs hugged him tighter and Cu had to muster up all his willpower not to disregard her order and finish pounding her like he so desperately desired.

Slowly, Scathach pushed him back. So slowly, when she finally separated enough for his dick to slid out of her, he momentarily felt cold in the rest of his body and trembled. Anything would've made him explode right there, and perhaps because of that, Scathach took longer than usual in doing her next move. Her mouth went dangerously close to his shaft, dripping with her wetness, and he could feel her breath on it. But he knew she was only teasing him. It was very rare for her to suck him off, and she had only wanted to see his reaction. Then she moved slowly to his side and caressed his chin, but still didn't do anything else. Instead she kept moving until she reached the wall, and pressed her chest against it. She stuck out her rear ever so slightly, but it was far more inviting than anything Cu Chulainn could imagine. He tripped while dashing towards it, but recovered immediately and penetrated her without delay.

She gasped as he pressed her whole body against the wall, while he tangled her long, beautiful hair on his fingers and forced her to look behind her shoulder to kiss him again. From his position he could see the incredible view of her big breasts tightly pressed against the surface, and he just went in harder. Except the hand on her hair, the other three were against the wall as well, and the violent, vicious thrusting against it almost threatened with tearing the whole wall down. Cu wouldn't have cared. At most, other Servants and their Master would've seen them, but it's not like he wanted to hide what he was doing, so he didn't really care. That's what his brain processed subconsciously, because he couldn't really think at all. His body was just an extension of his member that wanted to punish and pleasure the demanding, teasing teacher. And by all the gods, both the Ulster and every other, he was doing just that.

There was no pain from his wounds anymore just as there were no rational thoughts. There wasn't even pleasure. He was fucking her because it's all he could do in that moment. All his self was completely devoted to that task. He existed only to do it. His mouth on her mouth, his hand on her hair, his chest against her back, that was only to make the penetration even better. He was already over the edge. He finally had his great moment. And then, Scathach pushed him back.

He regained his self when he felt the floor on his back again. Scathach leaped on top of him and that's what did him in. He wasn't even inside her. His manhood was pressed in between his own abdominals and hers. He couldn't even process what was going on when he came. And he came a lot. Scathach's eyes were locked on him and her dry smile accompanied him through his experience, but the rest of his body was numb, as if it had finally succumbed to its many wounds. His own vision was fuzzy, but he still liked what he saw. When he stopped ejaculating, or maybe even slightly before that, he saw his teacher rubbing her whole body on top of him, but he legitimately didn't feel it.

She pressed her head next to him and her right hand slowly caressed him from his forehead, to his cheek, to his neck, to his shoulder, to his arm, and finally to his hand. She carefully took his hand to her back, and slid it down until it reached her ass. Then she used one of his fingers to enter it, and looked at him in her serious manner.

"Training isn't done yet, Cu Chulainn"

She said it completely seriously, but for the first time, Scathach got absolutely no reaction. She waited only a few seconds when she realized Cu's dumb, happy smile wasn't changing or that he wasn't opening his eyes in surprise. His fingers weren't digging deeper. She was worried that perhaps she had gone too far. Perhaps it had been all the multiple wounds that had finally taken his tolls, or maybe the excessive pleasure had completely numbed him. But, whatever the reason, the great hero Cu Chulainn would not react at all. She could only sigh in frustration.

"This must be that damn Lancer-class Luck"


	3. Labour of Shielder

**LABOUR OF SHIELDER**

Mashu took a few deep breaths. She was incredibly nervous, even if only one step remained. She was thinking about her senpai, and how important they were to her. Originally, a mediocre magus with no remarkable talent, but now, a great Master who was summoning dozens of Servants in order to prevent the extinction of humanity. That's all it came down to. She had been with them from the very beginning, she still remembered their first encounter clearly, and yet, so much time had passed…

Mashu was a Demi-Servant, and the first one to made a contract with senpai. Since then, so many new ones had joined the fight. Some were great, brave heroes. Some others were noble and honorable. Some were even villains, who had nonetheless agreed to fight for the cause. Senpai had a unique way of bonding with each and every Servant. But the latest one summoned was a special case. Far too uncontrollable. Far too powerful. Controlling a Berserker was impossible, but one should at least guide them in the right direction. But out of all of them, this one had been unable to be reasoned with.

It was not surprising, thought Mashu. After all, his True Name was Heracles, Hercules, the greatest of all Greek heroes. One of the most powerful Heroic Spirits of all, even while summoned as his weakest class, Berserker. The mad warrior was in a continuous state of rage, forced by his class. And Heracles, who was already prone to anger, had many traumatic events in his life, such as the murder of his family, which he was forced to constantly relive in his current form.

In many ways, Mashu pitied Heracles. The greatest of heroes had lived a life full of danger and suffering, and now he was once again meant to suffer, after death. Other Heroic Spirits were thrilled with the possibility of finding worthy foes, others merely wanted to protect the world, and some found the second chance to fulfill whatever goal they couldn't complete in life. And, had Heracles been summoned as an Archer, or Rider, he'd surely be the same. But he was a mindless Berserker.

The matter of establishing a bond with Berserker had been a troublesome one. Senpai couldn't really talk to him or try to reason with him. Senpai could merely unleash Berserker against their foes and let Mad Enhancement and his divine strength do the rest, but they didn't want to merely enslave Berserker into obedience, but earn his trust and genuine loyalty. They had, at least, managed to get Berserker not to attack them or the other Servants on sight, but still, Berserker didn't listen to them.

The idea of appealing to Berserker with Heracles' interests had been a good one, but futile for now. No Servant could beat him in any sort of athletic competition or sport, and in fact, many feared for their lives. Heracles was someone who once killed a teacher of his with a musical instrument. No one wanted to approach him while wielding a javelin. And there were so many stories about him using his godlike strength to kill monsters, most notably the Nemean Lion, that even unarmed combat was off the table.

And then someone suggested appealing to his carnal desires. It made sense. Heracles exemplified everything great about a Greek hero, including their lust. Heracles had dozens of children with many women, and took on male lovers as well. He had famously impregnated fifty sisters in a single night in what was sometimes referred as his thirteenth task. As Mad Enhancement increased all his senses, it was indeed a good idea to use his sexuality against him. The problem was finding someone to go through with it.

And perhaps it had been her desire to be useful or to impress senpai. Mashu didn't know. But she had volunteered. She had offered herself to tranquilize Heracles in such an unorthodox, embarrassing way. As the Servant of the Shield, she was naturally extremely resilient, and her Noble Phantasm was specifically a means of defense, should Heracles prove hostile. But still, she was scared. Not only of being alone and intimate with a man-turned-monster, but also of using herself in such a way. It's why she had reached the door minutes ago and still couldn't step forward.

But she calmed down. It didn't matter what Mashu the human wanted, not at that point. She had to act as Shielder, the Servant. Her aid was needed. She thought of it as her own labour. Just as Heracles proved his worth in twelve seemingly impossible tests, so would she. She'd fulfill her duty as a Demi-Servant. She walked inside the room.

It was completely empty and almost shattered, with only Berserker remaining, the middle, standing, and breathing heavily. Mashu tried to calm down. He was gigantic. She had never seen such a huge Servant. His face was human, but his expression was that of a monster. His incredibly muscular, perfectly-shaped body kept bumping because of his breathing. He must have just finished thrashing the room again. Mashu walked timidly towards him.

"B… Berserker?"

He looked at her, slowly, but did not do anything. His massive chest kept inflating and deflating. His arms were slightly twitching, brimming with rage. He only wore a loincloth, which allowed Mashu to marvel at him. It was obvious why so many women (and men) had fallen for him. Were he not a violent, tragic caricature of himself, he'd be extremely attractive.

"I… I come… in the name… o…of… senpai…. Master! I come in the… name of Master"

Berserker faced her, and almost seemed like he was going to charge her. He didn't move. Mashu knew this Berserker was being reminded constantly, endlessly, about the times he went mad when he was alive. For someone like Heracles, this included the murder of his family. It's why he had proven less violent towards women and children.

"I want to help you, Berserker", and she was completely honest, "I want to help you"

He growled and she was terrified. But walked towards him. She had to focus on her duty and her mission, not on her fear. And considering what she had to do, focusing on his primal attractiveness could help as well. Mashu wouldn't mind sharing time with someone who looked like Berserker, but simply didn't act like him. She stopped when she was almost touching him. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if it mattered.

"I… I…", the words came to her brain, but before she they never reached her mouth. Her embarrassment prevented her from saying something like it was her duty to have sex with him. "I… We need your help. And we need not a monster but the greatest hero of all… Hercules… Heracles!"

He kept twitching, but wasn't moving. He was definitely fighting back his urge to fight and kill. Mashu should've definitely asked some other Servants before going there. Seduction was not her thing. She should've asked Medb. She was also famous for her libido and stories about using fifty men in a single day. She would've been the perfect match for Berserker! But she was now there, in front of him. She had to do, or say something fast, or he'd eventually attack. She was nervous, and scared, and the only thing she knew to do was removing his loincloth.

It almost sounded like Berserker gasped in surprise, but it was also a growl. And so did Mashu, surprised at her own forwardness. And she remained surprised once she inspected what she had unleashed. Berserker's manhood was… big. Even for someone as big as him, it was big. And she was very small and petite in comparison. She really had to… with that? Her heart was beating very fast. She closed her eyes and her hands caressed it.

His growling sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his breathing and his mad eyes looking at her from above. But she kept her eyes closed. Her hands had started at his impossibly hard abdominals, and had lowered until they were grasping his member. It was very warm. And was getting warmer. As a Servant, she was very resilient to changes of temperature, but she was sure it was much hotter than a normal human's could possibly be. And it was also rapidly getting hard and increasing its size. Soon, a single palm wasn't enough to fully envelope his girth.

He was erect. He really was. Mashu could feel his heartbeat through it, and it was going even faster than her own. Her eyes opened. A bunch of hair kept getting in the way of one of them, but the other glimpsed it in its glory. She'd need another pair of hands if she wanted to cover it. A part of her was extremely embarrassed of it. But the other took hold and tightened her grip, just slightly. She could feel his throbbing meat and even his veins full of blood. He growled softly. Her arousal and her terror kept taking control of her brain, but she never released the monster in her hands.

Because of the massive difference in height, she only had to bend slightly at the hips for her face to reach his manhood. Her lips wrapped themselves around his tip. She didn't know what she expected, but she felt disgusted at the taste. It really was like sucking flesh, except sweatier and smellier. For a second Mashu thought she'd gag. But she lowered her head and went as deep as she could, which was not very. She had trouble breathing. Was there really others who enjoyed doing it?

Her hands were getting more excited, and she naturally began jerking him off, almost as she hadn't noticed. It was easier, and she admitted to herself how oddly enjoyable was to feel his throbbing with her hands. It was her mouth that had trouble. Her jaw wasn't trained to suck someone of that width. She had tried to avoid touching it with her tongue, but it had become impossible as he had gone deeper. She had expected to gag and feel worse, but it was actually not that bad. She still didn't enjoy the taste, but the tact was interesting.

Her head was going up and down, slowly, and carefully. Sucking him was difficult, but was getting more tolerable. Not because she was liking it, but he was getting wet. She was getting excited, and the more excited she got, the least she cared about what she didn't like, and the more she focused on what she did. She was slowly gaining speed. Her hands had stopped jerking him and instead gone lower, to her testicles. She couldn't see well from her position, but she was surprised at how big they were, and how nice it felt to grope them. That was actually very fun, and began sucking faster, merely, because the slight change of tension whenever she finished a motion was strangely satisfying to her hands.

She realized she had gone deeper down his dick than previously. She had stopped tasting her own saliva, which was not as disgusting as she expected (more the contrary), and her mouth had to open up more than it was doing before. Her lips had gotten used to it, and it was also weirdly entertaining to feel the walls of her mouth tighten around his erection and widen again whenever she popped him out. By focusing on the little things she liked, she had grown to have fun with it. Her own legs trembled a bit, however, for she was very excited.

She stopped when she felt a new kind of wetness in her mouth that wasn't coming from her. She breathed. She was so focused, she didn't realize how troublesome breathing was when she was sucking him. She looked at what had been inside her and was shocked. Based on where the spit trails in her mouth ended (which she cleaned off in embarrassment the second she noticed them), she had managed to get half of him in her mouth. And from the tip she noticed what she had felt. There were a couple of very small bubbles in his tip, a small, involuntary release. She knew it was called pre-cum. Mashu compared it with her own wet sex, and she placed her lips just around the tip and sucked, wanting to get his dick clean off his own fluid.

His reaction was so incredible she had to stop. His whole body trembled and he roared. He became stiffer as a whole. Mashu had planned to spit but accidentally swallowed as a reaction, which disgusted her a bit. Berserker wanted more. It was obvious. But she didn't want to get him inside her mouth again. She didn't dislike it, but he was very worked up, and she didn't want to test her throat or her jaw against him. She tried to think of a way to keep pleasuring him without risk, and she realized, even in his madness, how he was looking at her chest.

It had always been her most attractive feature, and Berserker's eyes were locked on it. Instinctively, Mashu grabbed her breasts. Her leotard was skin-tight, and so she could put his dick in between them without trouble, and she pressed them against him. She mostly did it to keep pleasuring him… but something inside her also wanted to test how it felt. Because of the layer of clothing, it wasn't as good as when she used her hands, at least for her, but he seemed to like it. She pressed them together, and began rubbing his dick.

He basically roared and clenched his fists, but he didn't move. Mashu was happy she had gone out of that situation, but focused and continued. If she was with someone closer to her height, it'd be an almost effortless move. But since he was so tall, she almost had to move her entire body to simulate the jerking motion. But she could very well feel his pleasure, and kept enjoying the view of his muscular body, so much she lost sight of his erection and almost forgot about it until, in one of her movements, she felt it against her cheek.

Her breasts were big and could surround his girth completely, but he was also long, and so, he had just enough size for the tip to reach her face while the shaft was still imprisoned in her bust. She began sucking it without a second thought, which only came a bit later. She was acting so perverted, she was super embarrassed. But she was liking it, so her instincts were controlling her body a few moments ahead of her brain.

She continued, simultaneously sucking him and masturbating him with her breasts. She was really enjoying it, and so was Berserker. It was almost like a self-imposed challenge, trying to see how far she could go without losing the grip of her chest. She also enjoyed trying out new ways in which she could play around with her breasts.

Eventually, she stopped. She wanted to continue, she really did, but she was too wet. Mashu needed to do something with it. Her sex wanted pleasure, even just a fraction of all the attention Heracles' was getting, and it had gotten so wet she couldn't really focus. She removed her leotard and armored pieces at once. She chose to keep her boots, as they had high heels and didn't want to lose them and make the height difference even more pronounced, and kept her gloves as well. Her hands went directly to pleasure herself, as she had done many times, but rarely had she ever been this excited.

She needed it. Her clitoris had been basically screaming for her fingers and now that they were united it rewarded Mashu in full. She moaned in pure pleasure. Her fingers could play around effortlessly. She could barely stand, and almost tripped. The stupid heels made it harder to keep her balance. She bit her lips, not wanting to be too noisy. She knew she'd climax soon. She only needed a little bit… and before she reached, her whole world lost balance. Her feet desperately tried to find the floor, but not even the heels did. She suddenly felt the floor on her back and was forced to open her eyes.

She was so scared she didn't make even the slightest whimper. Berserker had finally moved, and had fallen over her, pushing her against the ground. The massive, monstrous Heracles was on top of her, but he wasn't touching her. His hands were at her sides, his fingers digging through the concrete. And he wasn't even looking at face, but much lower. Her hands were still on her sex, but the shock had made her stop fingering. For a while she had masturbated as if she was alone in her room, not in front of the notoriously horny Berserker.

His breathing was still terrifying, and so Shielder looked elsewhere, directly above herself, where his chest was. That was not scary. Quite the contrary. Her fingers tried to rub her pussy again, as if she was trying to be sneaky, and her legs spread just a bit. When her softest moan yet came out of her mouth, Berserker once again moved. His massive hands took her by the hips and raised her lower body just slightly. Then he penetrated her.

Mashu almost screamed, but bit her lips. He hadn't been gentle or slow at all. She always imagined it like that. No, he had fully inserted his dick inside her body, and she knew he had gone all the way inside because the noise her body did when clashing against his pelvis. And he didn't stop at one. He began humping her, moving his whole body. But he was also moving hers. As she was petite, and he was after all the legendary Hercules, he had no trouble moving all of her.

Mashu didn't know what to feel. Her brain was getting so many mixed reactions. She was in pain. Definitely. His fingers were uncaring and rough and were pressing her sides too much. And naturally, the continuous, aggressive penetration was hurting her. But, simultaneously, while some of her body reacted in pain, some of it reacted with the most genuine of pleasures. All of herself felt his pounding and she wanted more. At the same time, she was still incredibly embarrassed. She was a naturally shy person, who'd never be that forward with someone, and essentially using her body as a tranquilizer was an idea that she couldn't even say out loud. But she was also attracted to him, and was glad to be doing what she was doing. And her hands hadn't moved an inch from her clit. When she had gotten used to the brutal movements, her fingers added to the pleasure by rubbing herself.

She felt like she was close to an oven. Berserker's massive body was in extreme heat and she was just a few inches away from it. His hands and his shaft were hotter still, and those were very much in contact with her. But she liked the warmth. She finally allowed herself to moan loud. Not only she desperately wanted it, if she simply didn't want to make noise, that was too late. Berserker was roaring much louder than she was moaning, and the pounding was similarly indiscreet. Her thighs were sweaty and her sex was very wet, and so whenever he rammed her, the clash made an obvious noise.

She reached her limit. All the confusion in her brain was gone when she exploded in a blissful orgasm. She had been so close, she wouldn't have needed the intensity of Berserker's assistance to reach it, but it had made it more intense. She didn't know what to do with any part of her, that just convulsed with pleasure. Berserker grabbed her thighs and didn't stop. In fact, during the full duration of her orgasm, he seemed even more aggressive, if that was even possible. She didn't have time to rest, either, as he had kept moving her whole body against his own. She was just a dirty mess, little more than a toy in his hands.

She was completely exhausted, but still enjoyed what Berserker was doing, when it came to a sudden halt. Berserker had pulled out and was cumming all over her stomach and breasts. She wasn't surprised at how much it was. He grunted the whole way through. Mashu was surprised at how beautiful she found him in that moment. His face's expression, not of rage, but bliss, was considerably more human-like, and she believed him to be handsome. All of his body shook, but not in rage, but pleasure. Her hands caressed his chest and smiled at him. It had not been such a bad thing, after all. She was disappointed it was over. But she was happy. Happier for him, than for herself, even. When he had finished, he was completely immobile. Mashu caressed his long, flowing hair, and kissed him on his forehead.

And then, suddenly, when she was so comfortable and relaxed she could've fallen asleep, the enormous fingers of Berserker once again grappled her by the legs and penetrated her again. He felt just as hot, hard, and aggressive as before. She looked up, and his expression was once again that of an enraged warrior, grunting and roaring with every thrust. Mashu didn't understand, but his seed was still spilled all over her as proof that he had finished and she hadn't just imagined it all because of her confused brain.

Berserker rolled to the side, with his back against the floor, and Mashu ending up on top of him with her back against his chest. He moved her with as much trouble as he'd move a feather. Despite the change in position, he was still thrusting without slowing down, and his big hands grabbed her breasts. Despite their big size, he could almost hold the entirety of them within his hands. And just like before, without slowing down himself, he also moved Mashu up and down.

Mashu realized she had been foolish to think Berserker would stop just from having an orgasm. Of course. This was the same man who impregnated fifty women in a single night. His virility was legendary. He wasn't stopping just after one. She had no idea how long he could continue. She already had trouble moving, she had no idea how she'd endure everything that was to come. But, even if it was difficult, she knew she could get an enjoyment out of it. She tried to relax. It's not like she had to move at all. Heracles moved both of them in the way he wanted. He was groping her breasts in the same rough manner as he had treated the rest of her body. But she was liking it more and more. She had learned to simply focus on the pleasurable parts, and she enjoyed it.

She came again before she realized it. It was much more unexpected but just as good as the first one. It's not like Heracles was doing anything different, and she hadn't even thought of rubbing herself again. It simply happened. Her body moved again without the interference of Berserker, but not on her own, simply as a natural reaction. And again, he pounded her and groped her harder during its duration.

Mashu noticed Berserker was now standing. He was still holding her the exact same manner, only from her breasts and she still had her back against his increasingly sweaty chest. Or perhaps it was her own sweat. Her feet didn't reach the floor, however, because Berserker was standing, just in the same manner as he had when she arrived. Except he kept pounding, and he kept pushing her up and down. Her legs flailed stupidly for a bit, not knowing what to do, and her hands held his muscular forearms. Maybe because she wanted to make sure he didn't drop her, or maybe, because she simply wanted to feel his muscles on her fingers.

It wasn't all that long before he held her up, sliding her body away from his dick, and with a roar, he came again. Mashu didn't feel it against her skin, and saw it merely making a mess on the floor. He could feel his tension and his strength on her breasts and her hands. Again he roared until he stopped, and then he let her on the ground in a surprisingly gentle manner. He released her, and Mashu turned around to look at him. However, she was so exhausted and dizzy, she tripped over herself and fell on the floor.

Her butt hurt, when she felt a big, warm hand on her head, moving her hair to the sides to let her eyes see. It was Heracles, kneeling before her, and looking at her. He definitely looked handsome. Suddenly, Mashu felt far more embarrassed and her face turned redder than a tomato. When Berserker was a monster, she didn't feel like that, but now that he was much more human-like, the realization of all she had done hit her like a truck. But still. She couldn't help her smile.

But when she opened her eyes again, his face was once again twisting with rage. The hand on her head held it tightly, and he rose her up on the air just enough to penetrate her again. Seemed like it wasn't over yet. She didn't know how many times Berserker would do it. But she didn't care. Her whole body had been sore for the longest time, so it wasn't going to get worse. She could simply let him do his thing and enjoy the ride. And she'd look forward to see the glimpse of the real Greek hero Heracles whenever she could.

Mashu had lost the notion of time, but it definitely had been hours. The same process had repeated itself many times. Berserker would have sex with her in his violent, rough manner. She didn't know the name of half the things they did, but she ended up loving them all. Then he'd climax, never inside her body (or at least, inside her sex), and he'd revert to his more human-like self, for a slightly longer time than the last.

Mashu desperately needed to drink something. She was sure she was dehydrated. She had sweated, drooled, and orgasmed everything she had. But she was very comfortable. Heracles was embracing her. He seemed to have fallen asleep while hugging her after one of his climaxes. Her head rested on his arm, but her wet hair served as a cushion. In her mind, she'd walk away, her own personal labour completed. But she had not enough strength to do it. She could only clumsily take her hand to his cheek and caress the hero. She needed a good rest, and her current spot was better than any bed. She smiled.


	4. Avatars of the Sun

**AVATARS OF THE SUN**

"My name is Ozymandias. Look on my works, and despair!"

"Whoa, those are suuuuuper adorable. I love them!"

Ramesses sighed again. His guest, the fox spirit, the Caster class Servant whose True Name was Tamamo no Mae, seemed focused on all the wrong things. From their balcony, one could behold almost the entirety of his Reality Marble, Ramesseum Tentyris. From the most glorious of all temples, the Ramesseum, one could set their sights on the greatest manifestation of the greatest of all nations. An incredibly complex set of temples, pyramids and palaces, all representing the might of Egypt during the reign of all pharaohs. As the greatest of them all, Ramesses was responsible of all their achievements, same way his achievements owed to his predecessors.

And not only it was truly magnificent from an architectural point of view, containing the knowledge of more than two thousand years of dynasties that had absorbed and learned from every other major power in the world. It was, also, an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm, the kind of which only a few could contest. It granted Ramesses and everyone inside under his protection with all manners of powerful wards and defensive spells, while simultaneously neutralizing everyone he considered an enemy. And the Dendera, the mighty light of the Sun God Ra, would vaporize anyone that dared challenge the King of Kings, for Ramesses was its Avatar.

The Reality Marble, most glorious of them all, also held his other Noble Phantasms. From his current location, he could see Mesektet, the chariot of the Sun. So powerful it was, he owed his classification as a Rider class Servant to it. And then he had his sphinxes. Powerful guardian beasts that bowed to him, as everything did and everything should. The Great Sphinx of Abu el-Hol was the mightiest, capable of facing three Servants on its own, but there were several others. And it seemed like his guest, Tamamo no Mae, was too focused on the small cubs.

He did plan on letting her play with them, but it bothered him a little that, of all his great treasures and monuments, she mostly focused on the cute, little sphinxes. She was being rather obnoxious. Usually, he'd have kicked her out of his presence, especially when she was in his Reality Marble. But Ramesses II, Ozymandias, had a soft spot for the fox-eared Heroic Spirit. She was a manifestation of a Sun Goddess. A minor, weaker manifestation of Ra, but her origins were true nonetheless, and as such, their connection was real. For someone like Ozymandias, who was a King, a God, and a Warrior, being among lowly mortals whose only greatness was their so-called heroism, being with a fellow Sun God Avatar inspired in him feelings of comradery he had almost forgotten. He only had those towards other Pharaohs or other God-Kings, like the Babylonian King of Heroes.

"Worry not, Tamamo. You'll be able to play with them to your heart's content. For this domain is my paradise, and I want you to enjoy it as well. The Sun shines upon us all, but you understand its sacred duty better than anyone other than me"

"I'll play with them, yeah. They look so fluffy and cute. This is all so impressive! It's a little dead though, no? Feels like it could use some more energy and life"

"Ah, the solitary path of kingship. Yes. This is my fortress and the symbol of my power. But alas, it is mine and mine alone. There was a time in which I could not look out of my window and see my kingdom bursting with life and energy. I'd see my warriors lining up to follow my orders, whichever ones they might be. The builders would work hard in expressing our devotion towards the gods. The priests would teach us all. And even as I looked inside my palace, I'd be accompanied by family, by friends, by servants, by mistresses. But that's all gone because of the ravages of time. As my eponymous poem claims, if the mighty must despair, seems fitting I would despair the most, for I am the one who lost the most… But this doesn't need to be this way, Tamamo. You're here, and as another Avatar of the Sun, you, too, can enjoy its glory"

Tamamo looked at him, her cheeks colored in a bright red. He smiled and she smiled back. She had a pair of fangs that really stood out, showing her more animalistic features. It was not unlike the gods to manifest their nature through the animal kingdom. Ra had a falcon's head, for the falcon rose above any other beast in the world, and so did Ra above any other god. Ozymandias wondered what the fox motif could mean, if it was a trait of Tamamo's Sun Goddess or herself. It clearly showed a mischievous, cunning side; just as Tamamo's body probably indicated an association with fertility. He was once married to many women, but none of them, not even her most beloved Nefertari, had such a curvaceous, yet perfectly-proportioned frame. Naturally, the Sun God, whichever one it was, could only shape flawless bodies, as he himself was proof of.

"You talk a lot, Ozzy. But I think fun and energy are more sporadic and more immediate than that!"

"Yeah? Very well then. None better than yourself to take advice from. What do you suggest? How shall we give my temple its energy and life back?"

"I think we should have sex. Lots of it!"

Ozymandias couldn't hide his surprise. Such boldness! What kind of woman would suggest that as a first activity? He tried to find a word, but he stuttered as the fox-woman bit her lips and, with an incredible dexterity, ran her hand down his clothes, quickly finding his genitalia. He took a step backwards, away from her devilish fingers.

"Even if you, too, are an offspring of the Sun, you should be careful with such… imprudence. Touching the Pharaoh is an offense, Tamamo"

"See what I meant? Gosh. You need to take that stick out of your ass, Ramsey! You are a king! You should have fun! And sex is tons and tons of fun. I know all about it. I may know a thing or two about having fun with a king, or an emperor, or a pharora or however you call yourself. Come on! You were totally looking at my titties"

In all his life, Ozymandias had never been spoken at in such a manner. Tamamo no Mae had turned around and was shaking her lower half, swirling her tail, saying all those imprudent things in a melodic way, as if she sung not whole lines, but merely syllables.

"Are you certain you are an avatar of the Sun? You certainly have the body of a temptress, but your mind is not far behind. That's… not what I expected. And it's rare for me to err"

"Oh, come on!", she screamed in an incredibly high pitch. All the sphinxes in the vast Reality Marble had no doubt heard it, "Just let's goo! You're like the most delicious chocolate I've ever seen and I wanna ignore my diet. Get that stick out of your ass, Ozzy! And well, maybe, I can let you get your stick up mine?"

She was incredibly close. Wait, no. She was completely up against him. Her round, ample breasts were pressed against his body, her teeth seemed itching to bit his nipple, and her hands were circling around all that was not covered by his cape or his pants. He had lowered his guard, admittedly amused by her chocolate comparison. Chocolate was a delicious food he had never had access to during his reign, as it originated from faraway lands, but he had become familiar with it ever since he became a Heroic Spirit. It was not the kind of thing anyone had ever told him, and he couldn't help but giggle. He'd have preferred not to. The King of Kings should hold himself to a higher standard.

He stopped her by steadying her shoulders. Her surprise was evident. He knew she wouldn't listen unless he acted physically. More than a fellow avatar, she behaved like an animal in heat. A Sun Goddess certainly had to control herself.

"I will forgive you, Tamamo, on account of your nature. But this conduct is completely inappropriate. Stop"

"The more you resist the more I want you! Please?", she asked, pressing her breasts together and presenting them to him.

"There's more pressing matters"

"I want you to press your matter"

"What?"

"Let's fuck!"

"Why are you like that?"

"How could anyone else react before the sight of the King of Kings?"

Ozymandias stopped. She certainly had a point. Even he had caught himself staring at her womanly curves unintentionally, and that was even though he was like Ra himself. Perhaps someone of lower stature, despite divine, would have more trouble controlling her urges. He tried to be more understanding.

"I understand your plight. I will not be so forceful. But I will nevertheless decline your offer, Tamamo"

"How about this! How about, how about I serve you, o, King of Kings? Let me serve you"

"There's no need. You, too, are a Sun…"

"PLEASE!", she screamed, as she hugged him, "Either let me serve you or have sex with me. I will take no other answer"

"…Fine, I guess, you can serve me, for a bit, if it'll help you calm down…"

The fox-woman instantly got on her knees and pulled down his pants. Ozymandias lost his composure completely. He was really thankful there was no one else in the Reality Marble to see him act in such an unkinglike manner. Tamamo's hands grabbed his calves and in an extremely swift move, swallowed him whole, testicles and all. He tried to shove her away, but noticed her extremely satisfied eyes.

He felt tricked. That woman had flattered him merely to lower his guard and get what she wanted regardless. He'd be furious, if she wasn't an aspect of the Sun. It was normal for him to be close to her, to be accepting of her, and to be permissive towards her. Or at least, that's what he was quickly repeating himself. Any other truth would hurt his ego.

Tamamo made an audible pop when she separated from his member, that was now starting to get hard, and looked at him lustfully, licking her lips. Her mouth was awfully wet, and many spit strings were now decorating her generously exposed cleavage. He sighed, and removed his cape.

"Very well, Tamamo no Mae. You have tempted your superior as King and as God. Are you ready to face the consequence of your insubordination?"

Her nails dug in his hips and her mouth assaulted him, this time only swallowing his dick, but doing so without the least sign of trouble despite its now considerable size. She was extremely loud and sloppy. It was only now that Ramesses noticed his temple's otherwise complete silence. From this balcony he could see all the great treasures and monuments of his kingdom, and yet, the only noise he could hear, was that of a fox-woman viciously sucking him.

A lesser man would be gone already. That technique of Tamamo, which used her lips, throat, and tongue in a masterful combination, could've made any man fall to their knees. But Ozymandias was not like that. And she seemed surprised, in a good way. He could tell she'd be smiling if she wasn't busy. She seemed to be even more aggressive and more thorough. He had to make a conscious effort to resist her demonic ability, but it was not complicated.

After all, he was the King of Kings. The greatest to have ever been, or ever will be. The manifestation of the Sun God Ra. Tamamo was far and above what any mortal woman could ever be as a manifestation of a lesser sun deity, but he was regardless above her. Her best measured up to his… average. He caressed her bright pink hair and smiled at her, but then, he looked outside. To his glory. To his temples.

Perhaps Tamamo thought she was the only one who could abuse the flaws of the other one. Perhaps she thought he could use his pride to get what he wanted and he'd not know what to do. In a way, they were aspects of the same, primordial being. And just as he had his pride, she had hers. By focusing not on her, not on her calculated lewdness but on his own magnificence, he had control of the situation.

She got a small reaction out of him. She had gotten considerably louder and wetter, but what finally got him was her sharp fangs, teasing him just a bit. He instinctively forced her head away from his pelvis and looked at her. Her mouth and his erection were conjoined by dozens of spit strings, some of which were thick and some were barely noticeable. Her mouth was trying to get him inside again, but he forced her out. He wiggled his finger at her. Fangs were a no-go. She just burst out a huge grin.

"You are amazing! I knew it! I saw it in you!"

"Well. Obviously", he said, as he finally allowed her to resume her oral work.

She was making a true mess. He was thankful his Reality Marble required no cleaning or maintenance to return to its flawless perfection. Tamamo was not merely gulping him down as she was before, but now she had turned into a much more thorough exercise. She'd stop sucking him to quickly jerk him off with one hand and suck his balls. Then she'd suck him again, before stopping to kiss his erection with more passion than most lovers shared in their whole life.

"All right, enough. I am amused. You can stand up, Tamamo no Mae"

Ozymandias relaxed, with his back against the balcony, letting the Sun warm him. He admired the beautiful woman that slowly stood up. Her foreign blue dress was impeccably decorated (as befitting of a Sun Goddess), but it was now covered in all manners of bodily fluids.

"Take off those dirty clothes. Just as I am showing myself to you, show yourself to me"

"All high and mighty before but now you let your horniness talk, heh?"

She didn't wait to follow his order, however. And much better than he had worded it, too. She began dancing. A sensual dance, he knew nothing about. Her body was completely against his, and she lowered herself, moved her hips, grinded against him, licked him. That excited him, but she was naked too soon. He'd have ordered to dress up and do it again, but that's not what he wanted most.

"You want me to take off the tights too? And the shoes?"

She tried to be cheeky, but he waited not and held her high, with his hands on her butt, and penetrated her. It was the first time he was a sudden as hers, and while her shoes fell off, she kept her tights, as opposed to his full nudity. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his back, and his fingers clawed at her buttocks. Her hands could barely grab him before he started pounding her. Her face was that of happiness, and by the pointiness of her ears and the happy, frantic flailing of her tail, she wasn't going to pretend disinterest as he had. Not like she was going to be able to, thought Ozymandias.

"I knew it. And they say chocolate is bad for you! Don't stop, Ozzy, baby. Please!"

Her legs and arms were very tight around him, and she was humping herself, although not as powerfully or continuously as he was. Her lips kept worshipping his neck and she kissed him desperately. She moaned a lot. Exaggeratedly so. He didn't enjoy attempts at deceit, so he slapped her ass and doubled down on his efforts. He'd make her moan like that, for real.

Tamamo was doing all sort of little things that were very enjoyable. Her fingers massaged him and she kissed him. Her chest and his were tightly pressed together. Her legs clung to him for dear life while her hips were grinding and humping to aid him do the same. And she was getting surprisingly wet, surprisingly fast. Sex was always more fun with such an active partner, and Ozymandias had never had one like her.

His hands got away from her butt and went to her breasts. She'd have fell down, if they were not so closely interlocked. Her chest was massive. He couldn't hold a single breast with just one hand. She had stopped kissing him just to look at him, smugly, admiring her chest. The faster he penetrated her, the wilder they bounced around, but his hold on them were enough to keep them close. His mouth went without a second thought, he wanted to suck on them. They had mesmerized him from the get-go, and now they were within his reach. He sucked on them, as he believed it was fitting for the breasts of a goddess.

"God-like, heh?"

He rammed with everything he had, for the first time putting as much effort as she had. It made her go wild, and he himself got overexcited. Tamamo was a very appreciative lover. Despite her presumably great experience, she reacted to everything with immense joy. Ozymandias was very tempted, and very close, to unload inside her in the middle of one of her seizure-like spasms. Any lesser man would've certainly lost it. When she climaxed, he needed to stop. Her incredible twitching, her welcoming wetness, her passion, her care, her lust. He felt it all in his most sensitive part, and he could've easily lost himself in those hips.

For a while, the two simply stood there. Ozymandias had to recover himself. And Tamamo almost seemed drunk in her ecstasy. He was sliding down and he had to once again use his hands to keep her from falling. Her eyes were rolling as if she had been knocked out. And her voice only let a string out, trying to say anything but unable to.

She awoke of her bliss when he rose her much further than before, until he had her wet sex on the reach of his mouth, which he began devouring. She screamed in surprise, having suddenly realized how much farther from the ground she was, and her legs tried to close in around his head, but he kept them spread apart. To keep herself steady she had to use her hands, which clumsily began yanking at his hair.

"Vertigo attack!"

He responded to her silliness by ignoring it. He wanted to eat her out, and that's what the King of Kings would do. He didn't care all she flailed or kicked around. He was holding her up and he'd do with her what he wanted. He enjoyed the feast that was worthy of a God King, and stopped only when his mouth began tiring itself up. It was an especially good moment as it was when she began demanding more.

He dropped her on the bed. An immense bed, comfortable beyond all belief, fitting of the king. It was next to the balcony so he could look at his works without needing to leave his resting place, and it was wide enough for many. Tamamo purred when she felt the bed, but he didn't let her frolic around much, only enough for him to get a visual entertainment.

He got on his knees on top of the bed, and with his left hand took her by the neck, and the right one began fingering her and masturbating her. Tamamo, at first, only reacted with squirms of pleasure, but then she pressed her forehead against his, smiled, and she, too, grabbed his neck and began masturbating him.

"Are you imitating me?"

"You're the one who says we're both Sun Gods"

"True. But of different stature. Don't try to fight me on my terms, Tamamo"

"I can match and beat you, Ramey. I can feel it! You are about to nut! And when you do, you'll admit I am better than you!"

"Despair, o, mighty"

The two continued, extremely focused. What started as an intense competition, however, soon became a mere game for him. Tamamo put a strong font at the beginning, but it hadn't even been half a minute when she couldn't keep up her façade. She was sweating, nervously. Her tail was tapping the bed as if she was trying to hold on to something with it. She was biting her lips to avoid moaning. And his fingers could tell her undeniable truth. His fingers were making her whole body tremble, and they were rewarded by her deliciously wet insides. Only her hand remained with the same security and skill as she had before. But that was just a minor inconvenience.

Her forehead, which she defiantly had placed against his, had slid down until it was pressed against his chest. Her body, which she proudly exposed to him, was again out of her control. And he savored every last bit of her orgasm in his fingers. Tamamo had come again, and even if she was still trying to jerk him off, she had all but admitted defeat. Ozymandias simply reclined, and took her breasts to his dick. He simply relaxed, and Tamamo was already pressing her great chest around his erection, using them to jerk him off.

As the victor in their small competition, he could simply enjoy the pleasures at hand. The weather was perfect, as usual, and from his window, he saw his great temples and treasures. A reminder of his kingship, just like the beautiful courtesan that was using everything she had to please him.

Tamamo was great with her bust. She knew how to use it to rub him around with her hands and her elbows. She licked his tip, that proudly revealed itself between the mounds of luscious meat. She was laughing and having fun, perhaps even more than he was. Her energy was, indeed, contagious, as she had said.

He was, in fact, grabbing her breasts and humping them alongside her. He wasn't sure when he had started, but the passion in her craft had gotten to him. He hadn't really experienced such a sexual practice to its fullest, and it was a really different experience with someone who loved it as much as Tamamo. He felt like he could easily cum like that, and she'd love it. But Ozymandias had to prove himself. He had to end up ahead of the rebellious, lesser Sun Goddess. So not only he stopped, but he slapped one of her breasts, and pushed her against the bed.

Tamamo's face was firmly pressed against the comfortable mattress, and her body wiggled in anticipation. Her whole backside was a thing of worship. Ramesses couldn't help himself and took a deep bite on one of her buttocks, and then kissed it. Then he got on top, and leaned over her. With one hand he took her face to the side and kissed her mouth, just as the other one led his dick inside her ass.

Her legs kicked a bit, before they were eased into the feeling. Her nails clawed his bed and tore the fabric apart. And she kissed him, cheekily, using her tongue like a playful investigator. Only then he realized what a good kisser she was. She had kissed his manhood all over, as well as his neck, but never his lips. He was far more passionate than she was, but soon, she got in with his rhythm. He rammed her, a bit angry with himself. Should've kissed her sooner. Her lips had an addicting sweet, candy-like flavor.

"I love this candy", he said, unable to do so without kissing her after every word.

"I love you, chocolate man", she said, her tongue licking him like crazy.

He pounded her very hard. Her whole body was so petite in comparison to his. Even if she was curvaceous, she was tiny, and as he was on top, he could fuck her in the exact pace he wanted. His hands had been on her head the whole time, but he was annoyed by her tail. Before, it was a cute accessory, now it was in between his front and her back, so he put it to the side. It was impossible to place it in a way he wouldn't feel it, as the two were skin against skin, but it was serviceable. Now that it was out of the way, his hands could take on more enjoyable missions, such as her breasts.

She had started laying on her stomach, but his intensity had moved her to be on all fours. Her ass felt incredible, and her moaning and her difficulty to keep the arc on her back was all the incentive he needed. Her tail was flailing wildly, but he wasn't going to try to keep it in check again. His hands were far busier squeezing her breasts with all his strength. Her sensitive nipples helped him control her body, as she obviously wasn't. Tamamo was too busy shaking and yelling all manner of blasphemies. If Ozymandias wasn't so worked up, he could've gotten angry, but all he cared about was the sex.

He admired the beauty of it. Two gorgeous Sun Gods, copulating with the force of their parents. His muscular, toned, brown body marking the rhythm on her voluptuous, pale one. His confidence and control with her recklessness and craziness. Her explosive orgasms, and, not long later, his subdued one.

When he came, he did so calmly. He pressed her against himself, and didn't move. Tamamo obviously tried, but she was tired, and didn't. He loved feeling her buttocks against his pelvis, and the tightness of her hole on his manhood. He came inside her, and kissed her back. She was so sweaty he got dirtier, but he was willing to let this one pass. He stood in his position until he was sure it was over. And then, he merely fell to the side.

That had been very good. In a way, celebrating their greatness this way was fitting, as Tamamo had suggested. They were gods among heroes. There was no reason for them not to bask in their own greatness, and enjoy the other one's. Ozymandias was satisfied, when a familiar par of thighs straddled him again.

He looked up and Tamamo was looking smugly down at him. Her hands were toying with his chest and her lower half was excitedly humping at him. She looked more beautiful than before, when Ozymandias realized there was a difference, other than her afterglow. On her back, there were two tails, not just one.

"One down, eight to go. You up to it, Ozzy?"

"I trusted you would not misjudge me again, Tamamo no Mae. I am Ozymandias. Feel privileged at sharing my radiance"

He grabbed her hips and penetrated her sex. She squirmed in pleasure and clawed his chest. The two started again. Tamamo was noticeably fresh of her energy. She had obviously assumed her own transformation would let her finally get the upper hand on the Sun God, the King of Kings, the Greatest Pharaoh of Egypt.

But if she had listened to him at all, she'd knew he'd always restore his full strength in his Ramesseum Tentyris. He could not be matched on his temple. Tamamo obviously thought she could sprout more tails and best him. Ozymandias was fine with that. He'd certainly enjoy letting her get to the full nine.

She wasn't the only one who knew how to manipulate the other one's pride.


	5. Emperor of the Rose

**EMPEROR OF THE ROSE**

Nero couldn't stop marveling at the beauty. It didn't matter how thorough her examination; she couldn't find any flaws. The fair, delicate skin. The gentle face. The fertile hips and breasts. Those long legs. The golden hair… Nero kissed the most beautiful woman in the world, who looked at her from the mirror.

She kept showing off to herself. Her regal red dress was both elegant and provocative, with a skirt that allowed everyone to see her legs. Beauty was meant to be enjoyed and shared. That's why her room had been so delicately decorated. Red curtains gave it an exotic look, and all manner of statues, trophies and sculptures gave it personality. Her gigantic white bed was covered in red roses, and the hide of a massive lion covered the floor. Even the mirror was a unique craft, one that could never be dirtied. Nero had trouble taking her eyes off herself, but still managed to look at her guest.

She was a gorgeous woman, as well. She was the latest Servant that had joined the cause, and Nero had been chosen to show her around. Her petite body still had very succulent shapes. Her face was gorgeous, and her green eyes were captivating. Her hair was golden, and everything about her exuded confidence. Still, she seemed bored, despite laying on her bed, and enjoying both its heavenly comfort and Nero's presence.

"You're finally done looking at yourself? Umu!"

"I'm never done doing that. I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. I admire all that's beautiful. I love it and I never tire of it. There's no many things more beautiful than my reflection"

"You actually invited me, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, just to talk about yourself? Umu! How preposterous. I, too, admire the great beauty before my eyes, but we were meant to do other things, besides this"

Nero looked at Nero. The existence of this Servant was somewhat perplexing. It resulted obvious they were the same person. The same name, they lived the same period. There was no difference between them, at least, before they became Heroic Spirits. Perhaps they came from different, yet wholly identical timelines, but Nero had understood there was always an alteration.

The only difference between the two, was that this other Nero referred to herself as a Bride. Indeed, instead of Nero's luxurious dress, she was wearing a completely different outfit. Far more skintight and pure white, filled with all manners of chains and zippers. Not a wedding dress, by any means, yet the other Nero claimed it was. Regardless, it was not important, thought Nero. Whatever the cause, there were now two Neros. Surely, she had been rewarded for her services and many victories in the strange time-altering singularities by making the world that much more beautiful.

"If you really are me, then you shouldn't be surprised by my behavior at all!"

"I am not, but I'd nonetheless say, if you want to look at you, you could look at me. That way I, too, can marvel at your beauty"

"You are a woman of fine tastes"

Nero approached the bed, and the Bride version of herself stood up. The Bride offered her hand and Nero took it. Their hands went to each other's hips, and the two began dancing in the promenade position. Neither of them needed the melody, both knew the exact dance they wanted to share.

"Well then, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. Who was lucky enough to deserve your impeccable wedding dress?"

"Oh, you flatter me"

"I am completely sincere"

"I know, but it's still nice to hear compliments from such a beautiful woman"

"You want to make the Emperor blush? I love your attitude!"

"The feeling is mutual"

They were dancing very closely, swirling around in chasse. Their completely symmetrical breasts were carefully rubbing against each other, and their mouths taste the breath of the other one's. Looking at a different version of herself was mesmerizing. And in her eyes, she could see her reflection again. Perhaps that was why she couldn't look away.

"And well?", she asked, as the other Nero still hadn't replied her original question.

"Sorry, lost myself on your eyes"

"You're never lost when you're with me, Nero. I'll always guide you to the right path. Or the wrong one… in a fun way"

As she said it, she leaned forward to the other Nero, moving her entire body until she was almost diagonal. Her hand caressed the bride Nero's face, and slowly moved down until her breast, then her hip, then her ass, and finally her thigh. Then Nero straightened up the other Nero, and got her in a do-si-do position, so that both could look at the mirror at the same time.

"Sounds like that's the right path, then", she said, and Nero noticed her voice was noticeably more excited.

"Of course. I can't choose the wrong path"

The two Neros laughed and remained dancing, once again returning to their original vis-à-vis position, facing each other. The Bride was as good a dancer as she was. And since the two had the same ideas, every single step was decided beforehand, without the need to say it out loud.

"I still haven't found someone I truly want to marry", confessed the other Nero.

"Umu. Why the wedding dress, then?"

"I believe it symbolizes that desire in me. You know Heroic Spirits aren't wholly responsible for their abilities or appearance. Sometimes, the subconscious chooses for you"

"It sincerely pains me to hear that. You should always choose by yourself, beautiful bride"

The Bride Nero got even closer. Her leg rubbed Nero's hips, and her arms embraced her. The two completely stopped at the same time, and simultaneously, began kissing the other one. A passionate kiss of pure love and carnal desire. Both of the Bride's arms and Nero's left made for a very compact hug, while her right hand had already lowered itself to grab a handful of the Bride's ass.

The two were trying to dance still, but it was impossible to do well. The two were much too aggressive, and the two were struggling to be the dominant one. They were too evenly matched for any one of them to really try their hardest, and it wasn't their priority. For Nero, and presumably the Bride Nero, it was all about enjoying in their hands and especially their mouth the greatest beauty they knew, themselves.

Their ridiculous attempts at dancing were cut short when the Bride tripped on the lion's hide, since she was only supporting herself with one leg. The two fell to the bed, causing all the red petals to fly up in the air, but neither Nero stopped. Nero, that is, the original one, was on top, and used her chance to really try to take control of the situation. She had the weight advantage, after all, as her dress was much bigger and heavier than the Bride's wedding costume.

Her right hand was caressing, passionately, the Bride's thigh, while her right hand caressed the perfect face she was kissing. Both of the Bride's hands were on Nero's head, and her legs also tried to act, however, the right one was right under Nero and the left one was a plaything for the red Emperor of the Rose.

Nero had to breathe, eventually, and stopped kissing her. She looked at the mirror. The sight of herself pinning herself down got her extremely aroused, and began humping with her hips against the Bride, if only because she loved the visual. While she amused herself, the other Nero was the one who allowed her hands to explore, starting at the butt and ending up in the breasts. The Bride was much more vicious than she had been, actually popping Nero's chest out so she could suck on her nipples.

Nero kept humping, sending winks and kisses at the mirror, while the Nero under her sucked breasts with the passion she'd have shown if she was in her position. But not too long after, Nero pushed the Bride down and kissed her meaty lips. Their fingers interlocked, and they lost themselves in their passion. This time the Bride Nero could envelop the original one with her legs, locking her in position. Nero kissed her harder, and wondered if the she was as wet as she was. Because of their dresses, it was hard to tell.

She like kissing her so much, Nero could've spent hours at it. And she was forced to stop not because she didn't want to, but because she was too excited and wanted to have sex with her. Was it masturbation? A strange kind of incest? It's not like Nero was against depravity, and no one would argue against the monument of beauty the lovemaking of her two selves was.

She straddled the Bride Nero, and removed her clothes. She was enthusiastically aided by her lover. They were quick, but not excessively so, as not to damage the dress. When she was fully on the nude, she rubbed herself against the still-covered body of her fellow Saber. She had barely noticed it before, but now, her naked sex felt the main zipper in the Bride's dress, one that went from her neck to her crotch. It was an oddly pleasurable thing, so she grinded against it.

"Are you not grateful? To see me like this? To enjoy me like this?", she asked, as she kept riding her parallel self.

"I am. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", claimed the Bride, as her hands went up and groped Nero's breasts. "Are you not grateful of exciting me this way?"

"I very much am"

Nero was riding her, shaking the whole bed. Her rose petals danced with her. Her hands were grabbing the chains around the Bride's neck, causing the lock attached to them to make a constant tingling noise. She got more energetic and more excited, and was moaning in pleasure. Loudly, because if she was enjoying something, everyone should hear it and marvel at her voice.

The Bride had begun lowering that middle zipper, exposing her incredible cleavage. Nero was amazed at it. It was as bountiful and full of life as her own. What's more, from her position, she could gloriously stare at both. Four perfect breasts, all in her life of sight. She got shivers just from that, and her hands tried to grope the Bride, but the alternate Nero grabbed her and turned her around, so that it was now the Bride on top, and Nero under her.

Their situation had completely reversed. Unsurprisingly, both Neros acted like the other when in the same spot. Now it was her who tried to wrap her legs around the woman on top, and her hands were maniacally groping the breasts that bounced on top, while the Nero on top marveled at it all and acted seductively towards both her reflections, the alternate Servant and the mirror itself.

The Bride took Nero's head and inserted it in between her breasts. Her zipper was just on her belly button, but it was enough to fully expose her chest. Nero started by violently shaking her head to motorboat her, and then suckled her nipples. It was perhaps the greatest taste she'd ever experienced. She quickly had to suck her own nipple to compare. She twitched.

Both were definitely perfect. But when she sucked her own nipple, it was only pleasurable. When she sucked the other Nero's, she could enjoy that pleasure by looking at her face. It was obvious it was better to pay more attention to the alternate woman, for anything she did to her, she'd get to see it. With that thought in mind, she quickly needed to suck the other pair of nipples, both hers and the Bride's.

After her very thorough suckling, she had begun to chew the breasts themselves. The taste remained great. The slight pain and immense pleasure was notable in both the movements and face of bride Nero. Her sweat had an excellent taste and smell to it, a fragrance that could only come from another Nero. And the Bride was sweating more than she was, as a result of having all her clothes on, including chains and locks for seemingly no reason other than fashion. Which was all the reason she needed.

The Bride pushed Nero back against the bed. Nero licked her lips and delighted herself on the sight of the woman on top. Such perfection… such beauty… Nero could never tire of that particular lover. The familiar face was looking down at her and her blissful smile filled her heart with joy. Her exposed chest, alongside the fact it was notably redder and more bruised than the rest of her skin, made her very excited. And then that woman crawled up until she straddled Nero's face.

She could notice the Bride's puffy sex on her mouth, even if it was still protected by clothes and a very annoying zipper that hurt her noise. And then the Bride went back to unzip her clothes. It went much lower than her belly button and got to the end, so that the main zip was no more. It ended just after her pussy, exposing it completely, and already conveniently placed on Nero's mouth. She once again used her lips to show her devotion to beauty, and munched on the delicious wetness that was covering her face.

The Bride took Nero's hair, and rode her face as if she was angry. Nero's hands had to pleasure herself, for it was too much to handle. The same sex she was eating, she was rubbing and fingering. What a glorious thing. What a weird, glorious thing. Her fingers replicated the same movements her mouth was doing, adding more intensity to it to compensate for the humping the Bride provided.

She was so lucky. She was getting sex. She was giving sex. She was doing it all to a most beautiful woman. And that woman was enjoying the exact same things. Naturally, there were some differences. The Bride's face was brighter red, and her elegant veil made her look purer. Meanwhile, most of Nero's face was buried underneath her thighs. Nero pitied the Bride for a moment, since not only she was not enjoying the taste of a wet sex, but also saw less of her face. Nero loved that woman, so she tried to make it up for her by eating her out as well as she knew. She had never eaten herself out, of course, but she knew what was most effective on herself regardless, and tested how well it worked on her other self.

The Bride fell to the side, in the middle of an orgasmic reaction. She moaned, just as loudly as Nero liked, and beautifully twisted around. Nero quickly went to her side and kissed her. She wanted both of them to taste what she had just experienced. Nero held her and kept her in place, and kissed her more. When she relaxed, Nero pressed both of their breasts together, and she caressed the messy hair away from the Bride's face.

"You're… beautiful", was all she could say.

"You're more beautiful. You remain elegant while I… look at me… I am a sweaty mess. My wedding dress will stink"

"It smells of you at your most beautiful, Nero. There's no better smell"

The Bride Nero looked at her with wide eyes, and Nero exaggeratedly sniffed her. She was not kidding or exaggerating. It was the best smell she had ever experienced. The two kissed romantically, while their bodies grinded. The Bride turned both of them around again, so that they were both sitting.

The Bride showed off her flexibility, and while still sitting, she rose her leg high enough to caress Nero's face with her heel. Nero kissed it, and then sucked it, and she locked her legs with the Bride. Their pussies rubbed against each other in a scissoring position, and Nero rested the Bride's leg on her shoulder. Then she began humping, their sexes teasing one another. The Bride was more tired, so it was Nero who did most of the motions.

She loved that thick, long leg, that acted as a pillar for Nero to steady herself regardless of how crazy her grinding was. Her hands went to another one of the numerous zippers, this one going from her thigh to her feet. She unzipped most of it, but not all. She quickly kissed the new bit of exposed flesh, and then refocused her strengths on their leg-scissor.

One of her hands still held to the leg, while the other one was stretching out to cop a feel of the jiggling breast of bride Nero. Her lover had recovered herself, and while she still allowed Nero to do most of it, she began aggressively grinding herself. Nero grinded back and moaned in the exquisite pleasure, when she noticed the mirror again. It was steamy, but she could look at the two Neros perfectly. The thought of four Neros briefly entered her memory, and her hips reacted on their own.

She noticed something hard on the top of her head, when she realized she had fallen off the bed. She had gotten so enthusiastic she hadn't controlled herself, and the two Neros were moving enough to shake the whole bed, so all it took was a couple of uncontrolled humps to have Nero fall off. Her hips and legs were still on the bed, but the rest of it was dangling on the edge. She tried to get back up, but from that awkward position, it was not easy. And then, the other Nero's face showed up in between her legs.

The Bride licked her lips, and her arms circled around Nero's legs, going up to her breasts and holding onto them. With her considerable strength, she lifted Nero back up and put her on the bed again, but she didn't release her of her hold. Instead, she began eating her out. Nero moaned, and relaxed, both of her hands gripping the back of the other Nero's head.

The Bride's attempts to eat her out while still groping her didn't last long, as soon those arms wrapped themselves around Nero's legs to keep her from moving. Nero just enjoyed the ride, while the Bride ate her out. Nero was squirming immediately. The Bride was incredibly good. Nero wasn't surprised, considering she was Nero as well.

She envied the fact she wasn't eating out Nero, but it was hard to fight against it or complain when Nero was eating her out. Her hips were humping against the expert imperial mouth, and her hands made sure the head wasn't going anywhere, not until she was done. She had tried to sit down, but she always fell on her back. It was that good.

Nero understood the difference. True. Given the fact the two of them knew every inch of their bodies, they knew exactly how to please themselves. But this was different from an ordinary masturbation, as it was conducted by very soft, squishy, wet lips, and a very long tongue. Nero knew she'd cum soon. Her hands pushed the other Nero's head further down, and she humped her face with lust.

When her climax came, she screamed in delight. She saw the roses all around them. The moans of pleasure of both Neros filled the room, but hers were louder. Her whole body was being shocked. Her spine tensed and relaxed in quick succession, her legs tried to grab anything as if she was in danger of falling down. Her heartbeat accelerated, and forgot even the world around her for a few seconds.

She was kissing the Bride Nero. She didn't know for how long, but when she recovered she was already doing it. They were masturbating each other. Their hands were on perfect synch, as were their bodies, reacting with identical moves. The Bride took her breast and put it on Nero's mouth, and took Nero's breast to put it in her mouth. They hugged closely, and then the Bride moved away.

Nero wanted to ask, but her mouth was once again busy. The Bride was on top of her, and had once again put her pussy on Nero's mouth. It seemed logical, so Nero started eating her out right away. That fantastic meal had recovered her, when suddenly, she felt the Bride's mouth and tongue on her own sex.

She immediately realized what was going on. She licked, and the Bride licked her. She nibbled, and the Bride nibbled. She sucked, and the Bride sucked. The two hugged the other's ass, and the two went to town. They were not replicating each other, or even copying. They were both sincerely trying their hardest to please the other Nero, and while there were some slight differences in tempo, the two were basically identical.

The two started using fingers as aid almost simultaneously. It was an amazing experience. Finally, Nero and her lover could both feel and see the exact same things. The two could enjoy the experience to the fullest. And that also gave an area of excitement. When Nero managed to get the Bride to twitch or shake in pleasure, she knew it was about to happen to her. When the Bride did it first, Nero couldn't wait to see her react.

When Nero felt an orgasm coming, she noticed it on the bride Nero as well. She could feel it, and look at the signs on the woman on top of her. She tried her best. She wanted to make the bride cum first. And she felt the feeling was mutual. The two had already been giving their best, yet they both had found an unknown strength to surpass it. She felt it. The electrifying feeling that started on her crotch and spread all over her body. Her hands immediately went to bride Nero's head, and felt two hands on her own.

It would've been impossible to tell who climaxed first, if anyone. Nero felt it at the same time. The same orgasm, one in her mouth, the other in her sex. She stopped controlling her body at the same time the body on top of her lost control. Those circumstances made her enjoy it much more, and she wasn't the only one. It was the best orgasm of their lives.

Nero lied, exhausted, next to that copy of hers, only seemingly different because of the white clothes she had. She marveled at all the beauty again. The two beautiful, satisfied women. The bed. The room. Her eyes were not the only ones that got to enjoy it. Her taste buds still had Nero's wetness. Her nose could still smell their sex. Her skin was covered in their sweat and still felt the aftermath of an orgasm.

She looked at her mirror, to see it all again, and the bride Nero was doing the exact same thing. They laughed, and kissed. They stretched a bit before falling, together, embraced. They didn't say or do anything. They just looked at each other.

"I had an incredible idea", said the Bride Nero.

"Use the power of the Emperor to legalize self-marriage?"

"My genius never ceases to amaze me"

The two kissed again, their love for each other being a reflection of their love towards themselves and all beautiful things. And love was an addicting thing.


	6. Imitation versus Original

**IMITATION VERSUS ORIGINAL**

"A Faker and a useless goddess. It does truly seem like a match made in heaven between two equally disgusting mongrels"

Archer separated from the woman and noticed the arrogant King of Heroes walking towards them. His smug smile denoted he found the situation funny, but his arms remained crossed, in smug confidence. He wasn't hiding an amused smile.

"Who are you calling useless, you arrogant, selfish Goldie?!", she screamed.

Archer sighed and looked at Ishtar in slight disappointment, for falling for the taunts. She was highly unstable, especially for a goddess. However, her fusing with a mortal to transform into a Heroic Spirit had left her with some lingering feelings that were not her own. Adding Ishtar's proud, arrogant nature with the headstrong nature of a talented Magus had made her difficult to dealt with.

Only he seemed to tranquilize her, and nobody knew why. Archer was certain it was because of his past, he probably knew and had a strong bond with the woman Ishtar was possessing. But he had a lot of trouble remembering such a connection, as most things regarding his life. Meanwhile, Ishtar had no idea, either. She possessed a woman with an immense magic potential as the only one who could appropriately serve as a vessel for a goddess, and she had been on very friendly terms with him.

The two had been kissing, and gotten more personal, when the Babylonian King had interrupted them. For someone who thought of himself so high and mighty, so superior to all others, he seemed to be particularly bullyish towards the two of them. Archer knew Ishtar once desired Gilgamesh, and he rejected her, causing her to torment him. That part made sense, but the King of Heroes seemed to hate him only for their similarities. The two were unorthodox Servants of the Archer class who specialized in the versatility of their arsenals, but still, the strongest Heroic Spirit seemed to despise him for more than just that pettiness.

"A Goddess that willingly allows herself to be intertwined with a mongrel body? One who, being utterly and hopelessly enamored by me, looks for a counterfeiting faker to pretend she has the genuine? Yes, useless. You are just as pathetic as always, you simply have a more mediocre appearance now, to match your wits"

Gilgamesh roundly laughed, and Ishtar's fury seemed to turn into steam coming out of her head. She was gritting her teeth and was overflowing with killing intent. Archer would've wanted to stay out of that, but he was far more level-headed than either of them, and so he interceded.

"Cut the crap, King of Heroes. We are all allies here. Stop looking for trouble"

"Oh? Was that a thinly-veiled threat, Faker? You dare disrespect me, who belong in the heavens?"

Their eyes clashed. Archer sighed. He did not like this man. He was nothing but trouble. Everyone put up with him for his overwhelming power, which they needed to face their very dangerous enemies, but he was very tired of Gilgamesh's arrogance. He didn't respond and instead looked at Ishtar.

"Let's go somewhere else, more private. Surely, the King of Heroes has something better to do with his time than pester us"

Ishtar nodded and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and wanted to walk away.

"Wait, you useless goddess"

"Stop calling me useless!"

His efforts were for naught, as Ishtar was once again yelling at the King of Heroes.

"Do tell me, Ishtar. Would you walk with that mongrel, were I paying you the attention you so desperately crave?"

"Of course. I hate you. You're loathsome"

"I thought so. Nevertheless, I will make this offer to you, goddess. I will allow you to lay with me as you intended"

Gilgamesh uncrossed his arms and the top part of his golden armor vanished, showing his naked torso. Archer planned to keep walking, but Ishtar had stopped and was looking at him, befuddled.

"Are you for real?"

"The King never lies, for the truth always follows his word. You can say my heart has been moved by the lowest bottoms you've sunk into. Even for the most worthless of all divinities, it is a fate below you. If it will shut you up and restore your proper self, I will copulate with you. As you always wanted"

Ishtar was nervous. She looked at Archer, and then back at Gilgamesh.

"I don't want to have nothing to do with you"

"Stop fooling around with poor imitations. It's unsightly"

Archer rolled his eyes, but it was obvious Ishtar was having an inner conflict. It was likely the woman she possessed wanted to spend more time with him, but the actual goddess obviously wanted the King.

"What's your intention, King of Heroes?"

"It's important for everyone to know their place. Faker"

His smug satisfaction only tired Archer. His enormous ego simply did not let him look past Ishtar and Archer becoming an item. He wanted Archer to always remain on his shadow, and he wanted Ishtar to always long for him. He hated them, and he'd ignore them, but he couldn't let them ignore him. Archer only pitied Ishtar. Two strong personalities in one, mortal body, whose desires and goals clashed and only made her confused.

"Very well. Ishtar, you do want both of us, and you can't in good conscience reject one. Is that right?"

"What are you saying, stupid Archer?!", she said. No one bought her indignation.

"Very well. Ishtar and I were going to get together, yes. King of Heroes, if you truly want to lay with her as well, then come with us. I have no problem if that's what Ishtar wants"

He looked at her, and smiled. Ishtar returned it, amidst all her confusion, and suddenly regained her confidence, looking at the King of Heroes.

"That's right, Goldie. I accept Archer's offer. Do you?"

Gilgamesh looked at both of them with a truly disgusted look on his face.

"The King of Heroes… sharing a woman? With a poor replica? You two really a like petulant children who think they can talk back to the authority"

"Very well… come with me, Archer"

Ishtar kissed him and embraced him. Archer kissed her back. The fingers of the woman traced his body, and rubbed her thighs on him, as if she was desperate to take off his clothes. Archer hugged her, and confirmed he wouldn't have the same problem. Her flimsy coverings would be quickly torn off. Archer would've genuinely enjoyed it, but Ishtar was clearly only wanting to get Gilgamesh jealous. He couldn't enjoy sharing his time with someone whose mind was elsewhere. His nature was that of a pleaser, after all, so he stopped kissing her.

"You're right, Gilgamesh. I am a faker. Everything I do is copy and trace what someone else has done, and then imitate it. But nothing says an imitation can't surpass the original. Why are you so afraid? We are ready and waiting, King of Heroes. You don't have enough confidence stored up?"

"You think too highly of yourself, mongrel. As a King, I cannot lower myself to the place of the subjects. But I will fulfill my duty and teach you two mongrels a valuable lesson."

Gilgamesh turned around and began walking, and Ishtar soon followed. Archer walked behind them. He knew the King of Heroes had been allowed a very comfortable room, with the most expensive and luxurious furniture. He wanted their little discussion to be held there. But Archer wasn't worried. Sleeping with a Sumerian Goddess to shut a Babylonian King up? He was familiar with both unlikely sexual scenarios and impossible battles. He was, in fact, feeling oddly confident. Gilgamesh was just a one-trick pony.

After their arrival, all of Gilgamesh's clothes disappeared in a flash of light, and he sat upon a throne, right in the middle of the room, there seemingly for no other reason than this one. He crossed his arms and looked at Ishtar, whose face blushed.

"What's wrong, goddess? Are you suddenly going back on your word? Or perhaps, seeing that which you've craved for so long, at last, has been too much for you? Worry not! You're not the first to need time to bask at its magnificence. I will allow you to regain your composure."

"W…what sort of stupid things are you saying, stupid Goldie? It's not that impressive"

He laughed, maniacally.

"You lie in a poor attempt to delude yourself. It's none of my concern. But make me wait no longer, idiot goddess"

Ishtar remained angry and red, but she nonetheless approached him. He relaxed on his throne, resting his face on his knuckles, and looking at her, as if the outcome had always been inevitable. Indeed, Ishtar got on her knees and grabbed Gilgamesh's erection, before immediately start sucking him. She was loud, and sloppy. Archer was behind her, and just from her movements, it was obvious she was swallowing it whole. Gilgamesh laughed, and Archer noticed he was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Faker? I assume it's to be expected, that not only she was stunned at this sight. I am a magnanimous ruler, and would allow the goddess to share with you. But a mongrel of your caliber is unworthy of that honor", he cackled.

Ishtar slurped, and her head kept bobbling up and down, loudly sucking on the King of Heroes' manhood, and the wet noise was all the answer Gilgamesh's taunt got. Archer shrugged, and began taking off his clothes. The King of Heroes somehow still thought Archer gave a damn about him. That was not the case. He was only there because he liked Ishtar, and Ishtar liked them both. He was willing to endure a little sacrifice to make it more enjoyable to her. But that's all it was. He was only focused on the girl.

"Still not used to the limitations of a human body, eh?", Gilgamesh laughed.

Ishtar had to stop sucking him to breathe. A lot of drool on her mouth came out, and she gasped for air, before looking at Gilgamesh again. Her hands hadn't separated, and she kept energetically jerking him off. She almost seemed ready to go at it again, but Archer walked right next to her. She looked at him, and his erection pressed against her face.

"Archer! What are you doing? Put that thing away!", she yelled, as if she had suddenly remembered what shame was.

"Very well, Ishtar, I will, if you truly want me to"

He waited, but Ishtar didn't say anything. She kissed his tip and all around his length, while one of her hands hugged his leg. The other hand kept masturbating Gilgamesh, but at a considerably slower pace. She looked up at him, shining red, and he simply winked at her. Compared to her animalistic brutality towards the King of Heroes, she seemed downright shy with him.

He caressed her hair, the same way she caressed his leg. He heard Gilgamesh scoffing. The King of Heroes remained in the same pose in his throne, while Archer stood still next to the kneeling Ishtar. Her kisses became sloppier, until the last one on his tip had her slowly wrap her lips around it until she began sucking him. He firmly grabbed one of her pigtails, and aided her motions with his hips.

Eventually, she was just as energetic and loud with him as she had been with Gilgamesh. Her hand had moved up to his shaft, and she was jerking both him and the King of Heroes at the same pace. He felt her wet throat surrounding him, and her tongue licked every inch of his. She was so good, his knees felt weak, and he wished to be sitting down.

When he began grunting at her marvelous oral work, Ishtar stopped, and her head went back to the King of Heroes' groin. She was worked up, and spent no time playing around, going right for her killer technique. She didn't stop masturbating Archer, however, and soon enough, she went back to blow him.

Ishtar went back and forth, never spending much time with one shaft, always sucking one while jacking the other one off. For Archer, when she went back to her hands, as skilled as they were, it was his time to regain his calm. Gilgamesh seemed not to be affected either way, looking more amused than aroused.

Archer was too focused on looking at Ishtar. She really seemed happy. She enjoyed it, a lot. She was a goddess of many things, and sex was but one. Engaging in it fulfilled her. And that happiness made Archer happy. So much, the next time she tried to suck him, he instead got on his knees and kissed her on her mouth. She immediately got flustered again.

"Archer! Don't do that king of thing! That's… that's not what we're doing!"

"Why not? You seem to get excited playing around with your mouth. I wanted to do the same"

He kissed her again, before she could answer, and she finally put her hand away from the King of Heroes at all to wrap her arms around him. The two kissed passionately, but Archer quickly stopped. It was good leaving her wanting more. Ishtar seemed just about to beg him for more, when Gilgamesh's voice interrupted them once again.

"Return where you must. The mongrel may have reached his limit, but you still have a duty to fulfill with me"

Ishtar looked at Gilgamesh and then back at Archer, nervous. He nodded, and she started sucking Gilgamesh again, just as she did before. But Archer was on his knees, and rather to return to his same position, he instead grabbed Ishtar's hips and forced her to stand up. The goddess had to bend at the waist to keep her blowjob, but she moaned and slowed down once she felt Archer's mouth on her own sex.

Archer had always preferred pleasing to being pleased. That was his curse. The fact it pleased him so much to please others had always struck him as a hypocrisy, but that was not the moment to think about it. He heartily licked and nibbled Ishtar's wet pussy, and her whole body reacted in pleasure.

He went deeper still, fully penetrating her with his tongue, and surrounding his face with her buttocks. All he could hear were her energetic reactions, and her enthusiastic blowjob. He ate her, he devoured her, and he drowned in her juices. He paid special attention to her clitoris, which made her squirm further. She didn't orgasm, but she absolutely loved it.

He grabbed her by the thighs and tried his absolute best. She'd have tripped over if she didn't steady herself, still focused on giving the best blowjob she was capable of. Archer wanted to make her climax. But, despite how much she liked it, she wasn't reaching it. He seemed to be doing all the right things, but he wasn't pushing her over the edge. He obviously needed to improvise, and so he used his fingers.

He helped himself with three of his fingers, and Ishtar's reaction was very positive. He continued, sure he was making even more noise than she was doing, but she still didn't climax. Her moans got louder, despite being silenced by the King of Heroes' shaft, and yet she still didn't orgasm. She was definitely close enough that a less passionate lover would've been fooled, but Archer knew when his partner wasn't done. Frustrated, he chose to use another finger, this time, in her other, available hole.

"This is enough. You've used your mouth, but now I want you to use your whole body to satisfy me"

Gilgamesh's voice was the first intelligible thing that had come out of anyone's mouth in a long time, and it broke the moment. Ishtar moved on top of him quickly, far too quickly, and was very embarrassed. But it didn't seem to be because of King of Heroes' request. No. Archer thought it had been his imagination, but it seemed like the finger in her ass had pushed her further than anything else.

Ishtar took a deep breath, and inserted Gilgamesh's dick inside herself. She moaned loudly, and soon enough, began riding. She was wet enough to slide it in without any resistance, and horny enough not to even hesitate. Her hips grinded and bounced atop the sitting King, who hadn't changed his position at all, and was making absolutely no effort. He was immobile, letting Ishtar doing everything.

"I pity you, mongrel. To satisfy a woman, you put so much effort… and yet nothing. But that's the difference between a Faker like you and I, who belong in the heavens. Her body is instinctively grateful to be with me"

Ishtar became louder, and faster. Her whole body rubbed against Gilgamesh's, who still made no movement. She was so wet, all the many times she bounced against him it sounded like she was overflowing. She moaned, and her hands clutched the throne to aid herself. It seemed like Ishtar was going crazy just from the pleasure, as if Gilgamesh's body was indeed enough to pleasure her just from his closeness.

Archer stood up. He wasn't jealous. Or nervous. Gilgamesh was the highest ranked of all Heroic Spirits. But he was a king, not a lover. He never chose to think of his partner's pleasure. Archer wiped his face clean and looked at the two lovers. A pair of immortals that had been involved for thousands of years. But immortality made one complacent. He walked forward until he was right behind Ishtar, right in front of Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes looked at him, amused.

EMIYA. That was his true name. That was his own identity. A name full of meaning. A name that had once sworn off never to give up, never to fall down. Always one to do his very best to help everyone else. His own name gave him strength. And more importantly, resolve. It was his name, a name he inherited, but that didn't make it any less meaningful. Just as his ideals and his powers were inherited. Ishtar had once loved Gilgamesh, but what the two of them had could be just as important. If the relationship between those two was the original, and theirs was just an imitation, it didn't make a damn difference.

Archer grabbed his own manhood and penetrated Ishtar's ass. She screamed out and her hands reached out to grab a very confused Gilgamesh, as the goddess forced him to reassert himself on his throne, instead of keeping his lazy slouch. Archer faced some resistance. A very tight entrance, but wet enough to let him pass to a soft inside. Ishtar's whole body twitched and shook, and her nails dug in Gilgamesh's chest.

Archer thrusted, powerfully. Ishtar had both his and Gilgamesh's shaft inside her, but she no longer rode the King of Heroes by herself. Instead, it was Archer's pounding that made her move, turning her riding into a mere accident, a result of being already penetrated. She moaned, and Archer kissed her from behind to silence the moan. His hands both went to her chest, and ripped off her top.

It wasn't a big chest, but that just meant he could fully manhandle her breasts. When he did, Ishtar moaned directly inside his mouth, and both of her hands went to Archer's hair. He thrusted, and she grinded and bounced. Not to ride Gilgamesh, only as a response to Archer's sincere passion.

"Impossible. I'm being forced back? By a fraud like you?!"

Gilgamesh's voice sounded both incredulous and angry. His hands had both gone to Ishtar's thighs, and was trying to make her slow down, but her body was ignoring him, as it was devoted to Archer. Archer responded to her fully. The King of Heroes had merely been reduced to an accessory. A mere body part that made Archer and Ishtar's anal lovemaking more exciting.

Gilgamesh's hands seemed to be fighting against himself. The King of Heroes was trying his best not to do anything. Not to respond. As if he believed that putting any effort would lower himself to the position of the so-called mongrels. His pride wouldn't let him change his word and try to pleasure Ishtar himself. His ego was wounded as the two others in the room paid him little attention.

Archer had felt Ishtar's orgasm already. She had tightened briefly, and her whole body shook as if she exploded inside. He had muted her screams of ecstasy and savored them with his mouth. But the goddess kept grinding back. It was obvious she was making an enormous effort to keep doing it. Gilgamesh kept yelling "Damn you!" over and over, but Archer only cared about listening to Ishtar.

"Relax and enjoy it. Please"

"You dumb idiot. Why are you just trying to please me? Can't you just enjoy it yourself?"

Archer marveled at Ishtar's beautiful, embarrassed face. For a single moment, her red eyes seemed blue, and they were even more beautiful. He pounded her with the passion those eyes demanded, and his hands lowered from her breasts to her hips. He followed her advice. He simply thrusted. He kept going, and going. He kissed her, and she kissed him. He came.

It was a magical moment. Their passion overwhelmed the two, who fell on Archer's back and away from the throne. He never separated from her and unloaded inside her ass. Both of his hands had instinctively gone for her sex, and so had hers. She was so wet, and she twitched so much… Archer wasn't sure if she had come again just from that. But he didn't ask, he simply kissed her.

Archer and Ishtar both sat down, on the floor, and breathed heavily. Gilgamesh stood up from his throne, and his golden armor returned. The King of Heroes hadn't even climaxed, but he gritted his teeth as if he had lost a climatic battle. He looked at them with undiluted hatred, and turned around.

"Victory is yours. Live with that satisfaction, faker"

The King of Heroes stormed out, and Ishtar instinctively tried to stop him, but Archer's arms wrapped around her and kissed her forehead. She looked at him, exhausted. Her face was all red and sweaty because of how much she had come, and that just made her prettier.

"Let that weirdo out, Ishtar"

"But… goldie might be insufferable, but he is the greatest of all heroes. He didn't even finish, how can I claim him to be mine?", she seemed genuinely disappointed.

"Well… I may not be him. But I make for a very convincing counterfeit, don't you think?", he smiled at her, and kissed her.

She returned the kiss for a deceptively long time, before she shoved him away. Her face was almost shining, and she immediately stood up as well.

"No! You're just a dumb copy!"

She ran off and he looked at her go. He sighed and slowly reached out for his clothes. Her words left no room for interpretation, but she was a spectacularly bad liar and her tone had given it away. He was sure her eyes had been red the whole way through, but in those moments in which her mood quickly swung around, they had looked different. A bluer hue, and had awoken some nostalgic feeling inside him.

He stood up. He wondered what it all meant. What exactly was his connection to Ishtar, and her host. How much of Ishtar's current personality belonged to that other woman. Perhaps she was more of a mix than anyone realized. He'd help that goddess out. He'd cook for her, listen to her, and do everything he could to help her figure out her situation.

As much as he hated it, helping others out was his nature.


	7. My Dear Iron Chariot

**MY DEAR IRON CHARIOT**

"I… I… I'm so sorry… I can't… I… can't…"

He fell on his back, against the cushioned inside of her chariot. For a supposedly famous Heroic Spirit, Medb was very disappointed. They had sex for a long time, true, but he had been unable to fully satisfy her. It had been fun, sure, but she was just getting started. And now he was there, pathetically. His mouth was sore and panting, unable to form coherent sentences. His dick couldn't get hard anymore, and his once beautiful genitals were shriveled up and dry. She had tried everything. She had done everything in her power to get the Heroic Spirit back on track, but it was useless.

He was the third man of the day. The inside of her chariot stunk of sweat and semen. As Medb sat and contemplated the ceiling, exasperated, she wondered how some had gotten so far up. But it didn't matter. She merely fell to the side, still incredibly horny, and incredibly disappointed. The man left the chariot not long after, in silence. He'd be angry at himself if he had any energy to do so. He could barely walk, and he was completely numb. Medb had, at one point, tried to use his fingers to substitute his fading erection, but she ended up causing him muscle cramps.

"It's not fair…", Medb thought to herself.

She hugged her fur coat, discarded a long time ago, and savored the smell. It reeked of sex. The first man came on her while she was still wearing it, and the second one had used it to wipe himself off. It smelled of all these things. All those three men had done good things, and it had been a very pleasurable experience for both. Was it really her fault she simply desired more? Something so good couldn't possibly be bad.

Her toes curled up as she remembered her first orgasm of the day. He had taken her like an animal in heat, from behind, and Medb could've sworn the whole carriage had filled up with steam. Her hands, still holding her coat, had gone down to her sex, and she began masturbating, mimicking her memories, as if he was making love to her again.

Medb moaned, softly, lost in her thoughts, while her legs desperately tried to envelop that man again. Her fingers went faster, in frustration, as she bit the seat of the chariot. One of them… maybe even two of them had also taken her so violently she bit the chariot, and had done so with such desperation she had actually torn some of the padding off.

She was rolling all around her carriage, her fingers relentlessly trying to satisfy her where three men hadn't, finding new marks of passion. Her chariot was her Noble Phantasm and the reason she was considered a Rider-class Servant, and it had many properties, but she simply used it as her pleasure den. After all, whenever she summoned it, it was perfectly tidy and clean again. She could go wild as much as she wanted to.

Her face rolled next to a bunch of dry semen. The second guy, or maybe it was the third, had ejaculated on her face so copiously, most of it had spilled all over. Her hair still had some of it, probably. She rubbed her face against it while her masturbation got more intense. Contact of any kind with a man was what she needed. She was just craving more.

One of her hands had stopped fingering and gone up to her breasts. She still wore her bra, albeit it was all torn up and her chest was completely exposed. She massaged it at the same time she massaged her sex. She wouldn't mind the touch of a woman, either. A beautiful woman with bigger breasts and a bigger ass. Medb would ride her face, scissor her, suffocate on her…

But then a big, veiny phallus had to appear. Medb liked foreplay and having sex with women, but she needed to be penetrated. Nothing matched up to that feeling. Her hands had instinctively searched for her riding crop and were using it to imitate a man's shaft. But as good as it was, she needed the genuine article. She could start up in any other ways, but after three men, three strong, sweaty, angry men, she couldn't downgrade like that. It frustrated her, so she masturbated angrily.

She had rolled to the sides so much she was now rubbing herself up against the edge of the seats, needing anything that reminded her of a man. She humped it, as if she could make a man appear like that. It didn't hurt to try…

One of her hands was fully immersed in masturbating, the other, was fingering her ass. She moaned louder and got more energetic. She couldn't replicate a big dick by herself, but she could orgasm nonetheless. Unlike all those men, whose bodies rejected the possibility of further climaxes, hers clung to every possibility to do it again. Her mind briefly pictured the three men all having sex with her at the same time, and she came immediately after.

She didn't stop masturbating, naturally, but did so more absent-mindedly. She could keep at it for days (she knew from experience), but she really, really wanted something more substantial. Her mind kept thinking of all the other Servants that could be next, when a very familiar voice awoke her and made her jump.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt"

Medb had completely forgotten the world existed and she didn't expect her prayers to actually be listened. As if she was one of those virginal maidens, her instinct had been to cover herself up, using her coat as cover. Her hair was messed up and some of it got in her eyes, but she still immediately recognized Fergus Mac Roich.

"F… Fergus?"

"How you doing?"

Her legs were still spread open and facing the entrance to her chariot and, as if providence had it, Fergus Mac Roich, her very best lover, was standing there. He was a humongous man, a pile of muscles and testosterone she could very well smell even among all the many stenches that plagued her carriage. His face had manly, tough features, that clashed with a gentle smile. And even though he was wearing pants, she knew the kind of Caladbolg he was hiding there.

Fergus had been needed to face off against some monster or demon or whatever alongside a few other Servants, which is why he had been away, but now, he had returned to Medb's side. Other men would be cursed with jealousy, but Fergus shared her love for carnality. His smile was cheeky, if anything, as an immediate look could confirm what Medb had been doing. If he was angry, it was only at himself for not arriving sooner.

"I came to see you as soon as possible, my love. I've tried to remain as dirty from battle as possible, as you'd want. Did you miss me?"

She certainly had. Any other woman in her position would've told him. They'd have told him the most beautiful words they were capable of, and then they'd have asked him all about the dangers he had faced and how he was feeling. But Medb wasn't like them. She had masturbated for a few seconds before her instincts took over, knowing she no longer needed to work with her hands, and had essentially leaped at him.

Fergus' pants were down on his knees before he even reacted, and the incredible sight made Medb wetter, if possible. His immense manhood was welcoming her. Her hands trembled in anticipation for a few moments and her mouth seemed conflicted in thanking him or straight-up sucking him. She marveled at it. It was longer than her face and thick like a branch. It was solid as a diamond, yet it throbbed continuously. It was so hot Medb could feel its heat from a distance, and those balls of his were massive, and full.

"I take it you prefer to save the greetings for a bit", he said.

Medb was rubbing her face all over his glorious manhood, kissing and sucking it whenever her lips weren't busy expressing her love for it. She took it with two hands, and she knew that was not even close to enough, but she still jerked him off with an enthusiasm no one could ever fake. Her mouth immediately went for his tip and sucked.

She loved Fergus and she loved his dick. She genuinely wanted to make him cum just from that, and swallow everything he gave her. Just masturbating him was making her tingle like masturbating herself did. She was completely absorbed, and did not notice the massive hands on her head until they forced her down.

Fergus didn't play around. He knew her limits. He didn't stop until her lips were kissing his pelvis and his length was completely down her throat. Medb didn't gag, but rather savored him whole. Her hands were anxiously looking for the best way to steady herself, trying to grab his muscular thighs or perhaps his endless abdominals. She was drunk on him.

It wasn't easy to deepthroat Fergus, despite Medb's talent and experience. He was too big. Her jaw felt like it was going to dislocate, and breathing was almost impossible. The solid rod on her neck made any movement a sensible one. She was so wet, she desperately wanted to masturbate, but she didn't want to do anything unrelated to sucking him off.

He pushed her head and his hips away, letting her breathe. So many strings linked his shaft to her mouth. She needed to suck him again. She missed the overwhelming feeling of her whole throat barely enveloping his member. Her head went forward again to suck him, almost at the same time he thrusted forward and pushed her deeper still. Neither of them knew restraint. He pounded her mouth like other men only dared to do with her sex, and his hands, big enough to grasp the entire back of her head, would keep handling her if she wasn't doing it herself.

She finally looked up at his warm smile and comforting look. His awesome, muscular body, going with the motions. His tensed up forearms, trying to add some intensity to the oral sex, but an impossible one as Medb did everything herself. The only sound was the continuous, violent blowjob. The only thing Medb could see amidst the tears of joy was her favorite lover having a great time. She'd have been happy if he emptied himself down her throat, but he didn't. Fergus had energy to spare.

He finally ended up keeping her head steady and simply thrusting by himself. For such a powerful man, he had notorious difficulty in keeping the tiny woman in place, but her lust was overwhelming. As the only one with input, the blowjob slowly became less sloppy and less deep, until he stopped it altogether by keeping his hips a safe distance from the voracious woman. Then he picked her up and kissed her, holding her in his arms and almost a foot from the chariot's floor.

He kissed her with passion and hugged her, but his tenderness only made Medb hornier, if at all possible. When his face separated from her, Medb kept repeating "Fuck me", like a tantrum, very fast. He nodded, slowly, and had her back against the cushioned seat. Despite her pleas, he calmly placed her legs on his shoulders, and then he rammed her.

Medb's moan was like a scream of pleasure. He was very big, indeed. She was so familiar with him. It was always troublesome at first, when that mammoth entered her petite body. But she was so incredibly wet he didn't have a problem. She came, just a little, as if she recognized that dick and knew all that was about to happen. She tried to wrap her legs behind his back, but they were up in his shoulders and she couldn't. Her hands instinctively went for his neck, and while he was the one pounding without slowing down, it didn't prevent her from humping back a little.

Fergus was such a potent lover, Medb felt like they could make the whole chariot tilt to the side. It certainly seemed like it, but her lover was just not big and rough, he was also skilled. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Medb's body could only enjoy it. She had a nervous fit of laughter now that she was getting exactly what she wanted just after he took her hips to aid with the pounding.

"By the way, hi!", he said, cheerful, in the middle of his show.

"Hi!", she simply couldn't come up with more words. But he smiled like a big, dumb, happy idiot when he saw her own radiant smile.

"How was your day, Medb? Seems like you had tons of fun. How many were they?", he said. He sounded confident and reassuring, although it was intermixed with grunting. He could keep a rational conversation and his body wouldn't slow down, but his voice did.

"Three!"

"Nice. How good were they?"

"They were all lovely. Lovely warriors who all gave me their time and their love"

"Who were they?"

"I… don't remember well. We didn't talk much. It's not as if I needed their names to know they were worth it! One was an Assassin… I think?"

Fergus laughed and kissed her, and she kissed him back. His sex got slightly more intense and Medb climaxed again. She stopped humping back for the duration of her orgasm, but she kept kissing him. Fergus lowered her legs and placed them to his side, and she used her hands to grab his buttocks and try to push him deeper.

"Sounds great. And you still want more anyways, heh?"

"Being loved by three great men… How could that not make me want a fourth? And a fifth? And as many as possible. I want them all. I want all of you. All the strong, brave, lovely warriors. I want to feel you all inside of me"

"You're insatiable"

The two kissed and slowly rolled around in the chariot. For some time, Medb didn't know if she was on top or below. She didn't know if they were sideways or even standing. The sex didn't stop and that was all that mattered. When they stopped moving, Fergus was on his back, resting his head on Medb's coat, and she was straight on top.

Fergus wouldn't stop pounding, obviously, but being on top allowed Medb more freedom. Her hands teased herself, removing her bra completely and placing it on Fergus' mouth. His hands were on her hips, and she toyed with her breasts. She grinded and rode him with all her energy. She generally joked around and claimed that move alone was what made her a Rider-class Servant, and only Fergus resisted it without instantly cumming. And even he had to bite his own lips.

"We are similar. You want to fuck some other Servants too", she said, cheekily, as if she wanted her voice to be as stimulating as her hands or her hips.

"Well, obviously. Meeting the great Heroic Spirits of other ages… how could not want to? Meet, and fight, and fuck them."

The mental images made Medb squirm, and Fergus used that chance to cop one of her breasts.

"All right. Beside me, which one would you want to fuck the most?"

"Scathach"

His answer came a bit faster than Medb would've wanted.

"Of all the possible people you choose the bitch-teacher of that damn Cu Chulainn?!"

Scathach's apparent popularity bothered Medb. She was, indeed, a beauty of impeccable proportions and years of experience; but her hostility towards the Ulster hero was enough to make his teacher unpleasant to her.

"Oh, don't be like that. She's a great warrior and she's got a fantastic body! How could I not want to?"

Fergus grabbed Medb's breasts and pressed them together, and he pounded harder as Medb's riding slowed down slightly.

"We'd fight from dusk till dawn, and when out bodies were battered, I'd make her mine. And I'd start by feasting on those luscious breasts of hers!"

Fergus got Medb's breasts on his mouth and started biting and sucking them. Medb regained the control and rode him harder than before, pushing him on his back again.

"Yeah? You like her breasts?"

"Yes"

"What would you do after that?"

"I would put her breasts around this", he said, punctuating his line by a mighty thrust, "and I'd use them for my pleasure"

The mental image of Fergus having sex with Scathach was making Medb very excited. Her riding had become so wild, Fergus was trying to slow her down with his hands on her thighs, to little success. He licked his chest and his face.

"You like hearing that?"

"I love it. I'd sit by and watch, and I'd join, and I'd fuck her, and I'd fuck you, and then the both of you, and…."

She was so horny she had to kiss him and fuck him. Fergus definitely tried to slow her down, but he couldn't. He probably wasn't trying his best. He knew exactly how to get her worked up, and it always worked. But she was being so overly energetic, Fergus embraced her and turned around, so that it was Medb on her back, and he was on top. He spread her legs by her thighs, and regained control. Medb merely enjoyed and rubbed herself.

"And? How about you?", he asked, noticeably gasping for air at some points.

"Isn't it obvious?", she said, as if he had said nonsense, "I want all the great and brave warriors. All"

He chuckled, and slapped her breast.

"I mean, the one you want to do the most. The one you'd want next"

Medb actually pondered her answer for a while, unlike him. Her first instinct had been to say "You", but she thought that'd have been corny and she had a reputation to keep. She'd have been able to come up with a good reply immediately if her mind didn't wander around all the time thinking on his meaty rod penetrating her. He allowed her imagination run wild, and responded with the first Servant she imagined herself having sex with.

"That one knight. The strongest one. Tall, handsome, kind of serious-looking? What's his name… Lancelot!"

"Not a bad choice. But he's been summoned both as a Saber and a Berserker. Which one where you thinking about?"

"He starts off as a Saber, then becomes a Berserker", she said, mischievously, looking at him while licking her lips.

Fergus laughed, and slowed down slightly. She grinded against him, and he merely explored her body with his big hands.

"So he'd start off slow, and chivalrous, and gentlemanly…"

"Yes… yes… yes!"

"And then…"

Fergus' hands had reached her neck, and he began choking her as his thrusting went back to his full speed. Medb could only moan with a broken voice. Her nails dug his forearms as he was just as rough as one would expect from a Berserker. He looked at her and she only nodded in the purest of pleasures, her legs still spread but humping whatever way she could at the massive man on top.

The difference in size and strength between the two was now more obvious than ever. The lack of air and the inability to really fight back, if she actually wanted to, made her even more sensitive. She was completely fired up, and the grinding, the penetration, and the choking culminated with another, explosive orgasm.

Medb had lost the count a long time ago (she wasn't even sure for how long she had been having sex in that chariot!), but she enjoyed her orgasms to the fullest. She was breathing hard, but she was calmer. Fergus had separated from her a bit, and was wiping her wetness off his body with her coat and one of her boots, which she had apparently lost at a previous point. She purred and hugged the dirty cushion of the seats.

"Who else?", she asked. She still longed for more, and this time it surprised even Fergus, so he had to think of a new answer.

She turned around, resting on her chest. Fergus kept thinking, but it didn't prevent Medb from caressing his balls. She really wanted to feel his seed. She entertained herself by kissing them while she waited, but it wasn't long before Fergus moved from her side to behind her.

"That pretty, feminine, pink-haired Rider"

"…me?"

"After you. That guy, Astolfo"

Medb remembered that odd looking knight, who looked and behaved so much like a woman. Both Fergus and her could appreciate beauty regardless of whatever one had in between their legs, so it wasn't something that surprised her.

"You want to do him?"

"Yeah. There's something about him that makes me want to…"

Fergus had positioned on top of her, and he penetrated her ass. She saw it coming, but just a couple of seconds before it happened, so it was still something of a surprise, and she bit… some of her clothing, but she wasn't sure what it was. It was kind of a mess. Once he was fully inside, and it was a lot to take, Medb still wiggled her butt.

"Do you want to ravage that cute guy's cute butt?"

"Not as much as yours, but yes"

Fergus straddled her, and began ramming very hard. Her sex was so used to Fergus' girth, Medb sometimes forgot how massive it was, and whenever he used her mouth or her ass, she was reminded clearly. It's not like either of them played gentler just because they had switched a hole.

There was something highly erotic, for Medb, thinking about that crossdressing knight being dominated by her much bigger, much more stereotypically masculine man. Her hands tried to rub her own pussy, but it was very difficult from her current position, so she just clung to the chariot and kept fantasizing while Fergus went to town.

"Imagine… you fuck his ass… while he fucks mine… it's… so… beautiful"

Medb had to bite something (she once again wasn't sure what it was, although it tasted pretty bad), while her whole body reacted. Fergus was fucking her much more violently, and so potently she was basically a ragdoll. Medb loved every second of it. Being used by a man, whom she was also using in return, was so erotic. And all those different fantasies, Fergus with Scathach and Astolfo, her with Lancelot…

She couldn't help climaxing again, and doing so while her lover kept penetrating her ass, made her go completely numb for a few seconds. Or perhaps minutes… Medb had trouble keeping track of the time in her chariot. She was always there for several hours, but for her, it never seemed enough.

When Fergus stopped ramming, he gently moved to her side and grabbed her head to pleasure himself with it. Medb instinctively sucked him down to the root, and enjoyed it even more than before, as Fergus' taste was now mixed with her own. And on top of that, Fergus was fingering her, too.

Several other Servants came to her mind. Medb would have certainly loved bullying Shielder with lewd intentions. Enjoying a crossdressing knight of her own, that Artoria Pendragon. Explore just how much of Siegfried was dragon-like, and have one big party with all the Knights of the Round Table. That Greek hero, Leonidas, seemed her type, as did the adorable Diarmuid. The Gorgon with the blindfolded eyes had already been a source of fantasies for her and Fergus, as well as the arrogant Ozymandias. She had masturbated frequently to the thought of the massive Alexander the Great trying, and failing, to conquer her. The Chinese monk with the unusually large breasts had also caught her attention, and there were so many Berserkers she wanted in her collection…

Even just pressing her head against the cushion made a wet noise because of all the sweat in her hair. Fergus panted, but still got on top of her and spread her legs once more to get fully inside. That hard rod completed her. Medb didn't feel satisfied if she didn't have it inside her, tensing up her whole body and fucking her with superhuman might. But she was satisfied now.

Fergus had first entered her carriage many hours ago, and they hadn't stopped since. They had roleplayed many other Heroic Spirits, she had orgasmed to the point of dehydration. She was under him now simply because he had just a little bit more energy to lazily pound inside her. She was hugging and kissing him, as she had no strength to do anything else, but he didn't return either as he was too focused on his task.

Her hips just lazily grinded back, but it wasn't really to enhance the sex, it was simply to enjoy his dick. She noted Fergus' balls swelling up and his whole body tensing, and he seemed like he wanted to move away, but Medb didn't allow it. She used her remaining strength to wrap her legs around his back, and the second he noticed a bit of resistance, he didn't try.

Fergus unloaded his seed inside her. He came a lot. She felt him filling her up, and that just made her more determined not to let him go. She felt his dick throbbing and cumming, and that made her cum one last time. When he was finished, he rolled to her side, slowly, and just relaxed. Medb took a deep breath, and shuddered when she felt his cum flowing out.

She rested alongside her lover, caressing his numb muscles, circling playfully his nipples and teasing his dick with her leg. It's not that she was completely satisfied, she simply was too tired to demand more sex. She got on top of him and got serious, for a moment.

"I want to do it"

"Well, dear, me too, but I can't move"

"No, I don't mean that. I wanna have sex with all those other Servants. I want to make them all mine. They are the greatest collection of greatest warriors, and I want them all for me"

"You're so greedy"

He slapped her ass, but she was deadly serious. She simply laughed it off, but those thoughts didn't leave her mind. Every time she thought of another Servant, her own mental orgy got more crowded. She had to make it a reality. Somehow.

All the Heroic Spirits would rest inside the Noble Phantasm that was her chariot. They would all sleep with each other, and they'd all love it. She'd share her wish with them all. Perhaps only then, with hundreds of Heroes of all ages and origins, all of them exhausted and at her feet, she'd be satisfied for real.


	8. The Duel that never happened

**THE DUEL THAT NEVER HAPPENED**

"Come on. Sit down"

Assassin stared in disbelief at Saber, happily sitting at a kotatsu, with her legs under it. She smiled, and soundly slurped some of her noodles. Assassin didn't see signs of Saber's katanas anywhere, and unless they, too, were under the table, she was completely defenseless despite having invited him herself.

She claimed she was Miyamoto Musashi, just as he claimed he was Sasaki Kojiro. He didn't care about the convoluted timelines and alternate universes the Throne of Heroes summoned Servants from, but her apparent True Name was relevant to him, regardless. He was unique among Heroic Spirits, in that he didn't really remember his older life, and he was fairly sure he had actually never been the Sasaki Kojiro that was famously defeated by a very much male Miyamoto Musashi.

And yet, there they were, the two of them. He had hoped Saber wanted to duel him. Even if they weren't the same Musashi and Kojiro all the stories were about, there was no doubt they were both formidable duelists. He was not as powerful as other Heroic Spirits, especially compared to the mighty Saber class, but his skill had allowed him to spar with some of the greatest sword masters the world had ever seen. Even if he didn't know why he became a Servant, or who he was, his enjoyment over fighting was genuine. He hadn't seen this Musashi in action, but when he had expected a proper re-enactment of the duel that never happened, she was waiting in a comfortable kotatsu with two bowls of noodles.

"I am sorry, Saber, I misunderstood your intentions. I should leave"

"Wait, Kojiro! Don't leave. I wanna chat with you"

"What do we have to chat about, woman?"

"There's much to discuss. We are rivals, you know?"

"I don't know you"

"And I don't know this version of you, Kojiro, which is why I wanna chat"

He sighed, and sat in front of her. She smiled, cheerfully, and began eating from her bowl while looking at him. He smelled his noodles, and while it was a fine scent, he wasn't really hungry. Musashi simply gulped her food down, seemingly without caring about him.

"Do you intend for us to have a chat while you eat? Your reputed bad manners are well-earned, I see"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not speak with your mouth full"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miyamoto Musashi, or at least, the one from this world, was allegedly little more than a vagabond of poor personal hygiene, who won through underhanded tactics such as frustrating his opponents by being exceedingly late to previously arranged duels. Like his victory over one such Sasaki Kojiro"

She looked at him with incredulity, and finished her bowl. She seemed slightly bemused, but also annoyed.

"Sounds like a great dude. Would've been fun to drink with him"

"Two of a kind. One of a kind?"

"Maybe you dislike him because he beat you. And killed you. You gonna eat that?"

He barely moved his head, but she took that as permission to wolf down on the meal she had first offered him without a second thought.

"I respect the path of the sword. Someone that would attain victory only by impairing his foe's abilities beforehand… hardly seems to respect it"

"On the contrary"

"…Excuse me?"

"If you had truly mastered the way of the sword, you'd know that, no matter what Musashi did, it should have had no effect on Kojiro. Nothing outside of oneself should make you stronger, weaker, better, or worse. Everything is within. If Kojiro lost simply because he was pissed off for having had to wait for a couple of hours, well, sounds like Kojiro should've improved that facet of himself"

She slammed the bowl on the kotatsu and looked at him with a more determined look on her face. Kojiro simply looked at her in the same disbelief and indignation as before, but now sparked with curiosity.

"It is true one should not let banal and childish provocations influence him. But it doesn't make disrespectful behavior any better"

"There's more than one path to the top, Kojiro. You may think of it as disrespectful, but I think of it as a test"

She stopped to drink sake which she had next to herself. Her face was reddish, which Kojiro had first assumed was just from the heat, but she had probably been drinking since before he arrived. He played along.

"A test?"

"Nothing can stop a man with the right mindset, just as nothing can help a man with the wrong one. Kojiro was clearly wrong if something like an hour could change the outcome of the duel. Maybe he didn't respect swordsmanship that much, and just wanted the glory of being the one to strike down Miyamoto Musashi her(sic) himself"

She leaned back and smiled. Her breasts jiggled a bit with the rhythm of her altered breathing, but Assassin didn't pay them much attention, as he felt offended. He wasn't sure if Sasaki Kojiro ever existed, or if he himself was that man. He had accepted that duel never happened. But still, there was no doubt that, however he was in life, he was Sasaki Kojiro now. That woman might have met and beaten a Sasaki Kojiro in the past, but she hadn't beaten him and could not allow her to insult him.

"I see some don't let the time, the world, or the courtesy change them. You are just a rude drunkard and a…"

He felt sudden pain when he realized she had slapped him in the face with her chopsticks and was smiling at him, smugly. He was utterly stunned.

"You'd be dead again if that was an oar, you know?"

"W…what?"

She hadn't even been particularly fast, or skilled. And yet he hadn't seen her attack coming.

"Seems the time, the world or the other word you said don't change you either. You are a great swordsman, Kojiroooooo. But you get pissed too easily"

"How dare you?"

"What you gonna do that swallow thing to me? Your sword technique has too lewd a name"

She laughed in a drunken stupor. Assassin was fuming. He wasn't an irascible man, but this Saber gave him a Berserker-like temper. He had once heard all Servants had one foe they were particularly weak against, based on their legends. Was he that much irritable just because she was Miyamoto Musashi? Sasaki Kojiro was, after all, only famous because he was Musashi's greatest rival.

"Decide yourself! Woman and warrior. Trickster and philosopher. Temptress and vagabond. What are you playing at?"

Musashi leaned over the table until her face was close to him. He leaned towards her, as well, and their foreheads clashed. The two were sweaty, because of the kotatsu's heat (and likely the argument as well), but they glued to each other.

"I play at being all those at once, damn it! I am Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobubu… or something like that!"

"You are just a woman-baby with a superiority complex!"

There was a moment of silence after a few childish insults shamefully thrown both ways. The two had gotten overexcited for a moment. Their eyes were locked. And, simultaneously, the two began to kiss. Saber awkwardly hugged him without dropping her bottle of sake, and his hands embraced her by the hips, pulling her towards him and placing her on top of the table. She accidentally kicked the bowls over, but the crashing sound didn't stop their kiss.

Musashi tried to get on her knees, but she simply kept kicking the air, as if she had trouble to find herself. Assassin kept kissing her, but wondered why he was doing it. Had his rage turned into lust? He was supposed to have mastered his emotions, why did this woman made it all more complicated? When he stopped kissing to ponder, she kept kissing him or licking his whole face.

"This is wrong. You're too drunk, Saber"

"What have I told you? Just as nothing can make me stronger or weaker, nothing can make me drunker. Other than myself"

She laughed and emptied the bottle. She drank most of it, but there was still a lot to pour down her neck and to her exposed cleavage. His hand left her, but hers instead went directly to his crotch. He tried to push them away, but she held on to it with surprising strength.

"Do I need my two hands for this too?"

"Stop it, Saber!"

"We might have never fought that duel for real Kojiro but we all know I end up winning"

He stood up and took a step back. Saber only released his groin because she almost fell off the table. Assassin tried to compose himself, but Saber simply got on her knees and looked at him, licking one of her fingers.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. I have tried to understand, but I cannot. Why are you doing this?"

Saber said nothing, but she ripped her clothes off to expose her breasts while biting her lips. Her large, luscious breasts went up and down just from her excited breathing. Assassin was just incredulous.

"I want you, Kojiro. You are a beautiful man and I want you inside, on top of, and below me"

"You only say that because you're drunk"

"I am a bad, bad woman, who disrespects you and your technique and the only way you can mend my ways is by showing me the firmness of your swordsmanship"

Assassin walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He wasn't sure how to feel. It was all so confusing. His existence as a whole was confusing enough, but that woman simply turned everything over its head. He was the kind of man that could've resisted the temptation to suckle her breast and push her down, but he didn't. He got on top of her, over the table, and continued sucking her nipples.

He assaulted her breasts. He bit them, he sucked them, he kissed them. He pressed his face in between and shook his head, as if he was trying both to rub them both and force himself to awaken. He was seemingly dominating her, but Saber wasn't quiet at all. She was laughing the whole way through, and just with her legs, she was taking his pants down.

Once they were at his knees, he didn't wait, and penetrated her. She was wet enough for it not to be difficult, and their bodies simply interlocked easily. His mouth, no, his entire face couldn't leave her breasts, his hands kept holding her arms, and her hips methodically pounded her with impeccable rhythm. Her hands were on his buttocks, simply pushing him deeper on her thrust, and her spread legs wrapped around him with every move.

He was trying to be guided by a calm mind, and a body in harmony. But he was getting more and more animalistic the more he felt her body and her wetness. His training hadn't prepared him for it, certainly. Her warm, welcoming inside enveloped his entire shaft in a way that just pushed his very being into fucking her harder.

His need grew, and he had to change his method. Sucking her breasts was good, but it didn't help him pound her. His hands moved from her arms to the breasts, and he used them to help him tilt her whole body and push it away and into him. On top of making their frenzied lovemaking even more intense, he could also see her flopping breasts, and her face. She might have usually sported a smug expression, but now she was only moaning in pleasure.

He felt totally in control, but the more they had sex, the more he realized it wasn't as crystal clear. Her hips moved just as much as his own, and her legs were locking him completely inside her. And her hands had moved to his back, and her nails were clawing at him, taking off his clothes with such dexterity he hadn't even noticed.

He was shocked, but only briefly. He was thinking he had the control the whole way through, but it was obvious she was the one playing him like a fiddle. Just as she claimed the duel between Musashi and Kojiro had gone through. It pained him because of how good it felt, but he had to stop himself from penetrating her further. He stepped back, recovering his breath, noticing his many scratch marks and his torn clothes to the sides, as well as the smile of satisfaction of the woman.

He quickly got on top of the table again before she could sit straight, but rather than getting in between her legs again, he straddled her chest and placed his erection in between her breasts. Saber's expression showed surprise, briefly, and he groped her just as before. Then, he started using them, thrusting forward and backward and rubbing his manhood with her.

Her breasts felt so good. The sweat made them slippery and perfect for it. They were warmer than her sex, and she still moved her body enough with each slam. She caressed his thighs and smiled, but didn't oppose his selfishness. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it as well. Not quite what he expected, but it felt too good to stop so suddenly again.

He kept going at it, loving the touch of their skin. He didn't know why that woman drove him so mad. He thought he was above it all. She wasn't the most annoying or obnoxious Servant he had interacted with, and he had resisted any and all teasing before. But that woman had made him legitimately angry for a few moments.

It was, perhaps, because for someone without identity or motive, being Sasaki Kojiro was all that had driven him a purpose. That name had given a meaning to his existence, and the name Miyamoto Musashi directly affected that one. She affected him in a way no other Servant possibly could, because no other could shake the foundation of his new life.

In a way, getting so worked up merely over her breasts proved that influence of hers. He, who was meant to have a perfect control of himself, couldn't stop rubbing them against his manhood merely for some fleshy pleasure. He could only go faster and faster in his frustration, until eventually, he stopped completely. Not out of conviction or determination, but defeat. He took a few steps back, and sat on the floor. Saber looked at him, still recovering herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know… anything. I… I…"

Saber sat right next to him. She took her clothes off as well, and sat alongside him. She was almost as much of a mess as he was, but her smile remained. He looked at her eyes, and for the first time, he saw something in them. He couldn't explain what it was.

"I don't know who I am, Saber. I don't know anything. I don't know what I used to do, or what I enjoyed, other than my swordsmanship. All I have is my sword, and yet, being Sasaki Kojiro, I can never walk away from the fact that Miyamoto Musashi is my superior. There's nothing to me other than my sword, and I am, by definition, doomed to be beneath you. There's nothing else to me. Nothing other that"

"You seemed to enjoy these", she said, slapping her breast.

"A temptation I should be above of. And yet one I cannot resist. My sword, my determination, my spirit. It seems like you will break all of it. All I have. What's the point, then?"

"No, you don't understand me. You enjoyed sex. You enjoy your swordfights. You can try and pretend nothing fazes you, but I see through that. I know you pretty well, even if I never got to meet you"

He looked at her, confused.

"What are you saying?"

"Only you can know what you are, Kojiro, even if it's your True Name or not. You never cared about those things until I showed up"

"How can I ignore those questions when you're here?"

"Then let me disappear. Think by yourself. Do not think of me as Musashi and don't think of yourself as Kojiro. Just focus on what you feel"

He looked at her, estranged, when she got under the kotatsu. Her hands suddenly appeared from beneath it and pulled him closer, so that his lower half was under the table. He couldn't see anything below his belly button, but felt, clearly, a small hand tightening a grip around his testicles, and a big, wet mouth, surrounding his shaft.

He tried to push he away, but she slapped his hands away, and sucked him deeper. His back straightened up immediately when he felt her lips reaching his pelvis. He couldn't see her at all, but he felt every spit string, every subtle movement of her fingers, all the careful rubbing of her tongue. All he could do was hear her, and feel her.

He attempted to meditate. He wasn't going to make her stop, for sure, and he didn't really want to make her stop. His mind tried to reach a state of nothingness, of calmness, but it was impossible when she had Saber devouring him. He kept hearing the words she had said. Musashi was a philosopher, after all, so she probably had a hidden meaning.

It really was hard to focus when his tip kept reaching her throat and she clutched his genitalia. The carnal pleasure was really overwhelming. He enjoyed it, and there was little he could do to fight it. He wasn't thinking about her as Musashi, merely as someone that brought him great pleasure. He kept trying to concentrate, but couldn't.

It was not an unknown feeling, however. That of just letting himself go, and flow. With one particularly sloppy slurp, however, he managed to clear his mind. Why was he so worried and concerned about their identity? Why did it stop him from doing his best, and simply enjoying himself? Perhaps he was Sasaki Kojiro. Perhaps not. But did that mean he couldn't just do as he pleased? Perhaps he could be Kojiro and the man without concerns both.

Saber got outside of the kotatsu puffing and sweating a lot. She was complaining loudly, but Assassin nevertheless got closer to her. He held her and she finally bothered to look at him.

"You are an odd one, Saber. But I believe we are more alike than I previously thought"

"Don't compare yourself to me! I am Shinmen Musashi no Kami… and all that"

"I do not care. I am only seeing a woman I want to feel in my mouth"

She smiled, briefly, and he immediately went down on her. He was excited, and he genuinely wanted to do it, but it was so hot in between her legs and inside her sex, he almost regretted it. He simply started eating her out. The heat wasn't as important when his lips caressed hers, and his tongue penetrated her.

Saber's hands immediately went to his hair and undid his ponytail. Her fingers grabbed him and forced him to go deeper still, and he had trouble breathing. Her thighs were completely covered in the sweat of both, and he wasn't as skilled in his oral skill as he would've wanted, but he nevertheless did his best. Based on her moans and her grinding, she appreciated the effort, at least.

That was the life he enjoyed. No complicated questions, no unnecessary troubles. Just doing what he wanted, whether it was dueling a worthy rival, or pleasuring it. There should be no more thoughts on him than those that dictated how his mouth and his fingers had to act. Instinct. He let himself go, and he finally acted like the Sasaki Kojiro he was, not necessarily the Sasaki Kojiro that had once existed.

She had filled his mouth with her wetness, but her thighs were too hot to continue and had to retreat his head to take a deep breath. He wanted to dive in again, but she instead got on top of him, and wasted no time in penetrating herself with his member. He could barely grunt before she was riding him, with determination.

Saber rode passionately, but didn't move her hips that much, so he put his own to work in that regard. Her hands were on his chest, to help herself jump better, and he returned the favor by groping her breasts again. They looked at each other for a moment, before both got lost in their own minds.

Saber rode as if she cared only about herself, and Assassin humped her as if he cared only about himself. In trying to simply flow and act through instinct, both were perfectly in synchrony. She made it much better for him, and he did likewise. He didn't have to think about pleasuring her, just by going along with her movements he achieved that, and more.

She was louder, more aggressive, and wilder. He was more calm and reactive. Going with their most natural selves made them connect that much more. He squeezed her breasts and she squeezed his legs. Every time he pounded up, she slammed back down. When she moaned, he grunted. There was no need for words.

She rode him, and he let her, for far longer than any of their other sexual practices. It was their most natural and pleasurable. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, glowing, covered in scratches, bites and hickeys. The passion of their naked bodies and their voices enveloped it all, going along with the wet splashes of bodily fluids clashing.

When Saber stopped riding, Assassin's body was incredibly tense. She had felt it, naturally, and had opted to push him over the edge. She had gotten on her knees in between his legs, and had wrapped his erection in her breasts again. He couldn't help but thrust a little, but he knew to let her do as she wanted. And indeed, she did.

Both of her hands pressed a different breast together, with his manhood being the victim in the middle. Her whole body went up and down, and her hands gave her breasts a different pace. He moaned in great pleasure. Their warmth, their slipperiness, their touch. It was all better than when he had fucked them on his own.

She kept going, and didn't slow down even as he came. He shot straight up and more, but she didn't stop jerking him off. His own seed added to their sweat to aid with the motions. His whole body tensed up as she kept milking him, and the two stood in place, the only movements being from Saber's hands and breasts, long after he had emptied himself off.

Saber took a deep breath and admired her cum covered chest, while Assassin slowly stood up. His legs were weak, but he could at least stand. It seemed like Saber wasn't even trying. Still, she was the first one to speak, looking up at him with her smug smile.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes. Indeed"

"Good. Now we can finally have that duel you so much wanted"

He didn't hide his surprise when she got up with ease and simply stretched out, pumped up. Assassin nodded, and did his own stretching.

"This is a duel four hundred years in the making, Kojiro. Can you live up to it?"

"I don't care. I just want it to be a good one"

Saber nodded with a smile, and went for her katanas. Assassin walked towards his. The day just kept getting better.


	9. The Mad King

**THE MAD KING**

Medb straddled him. It had gotten to the point she could no longer control herself. He would submit to her eventually, as everyone did, as he had resisted for so long. But she'd be the one attacking now. She needed him. The Grail made him for her, so it was only natural that she used him in whichever way she saw fit. And she needed him inside of her. It was an unbearable need that clouded her judgment and took over all her thoughts. She just needed it once, and then she'd calm down, she was sure.

But compared to her carnivorous needs, Cú Chulainn Alter was nothing if not dismissive. He was taller, more muscular, and more attractive than the already appealing Ulster hero. He was powerful, cruel, and lethal. He was loyal but not jealous. He was everything Medb wanted, except but for one detail: he didn't seem to reciprocate her love. Not her pure, beautiful, maidenly love; and not her sweaty, dirty, whorish love. Was it the Grail's prank that the one reason she was so obsessed with the original wild dog had been believed to be his most desirable trait? Was that the reason his indifference had increased tenfold?

"You're wasting our time, Queen of Connacht"

He wasn't even looking at her. That made her furious, and it only made her desire him more. No mad could resist that. If she was riding any other man's lap like that, their manhood would be harder than a sword. Many men would've already spilled their seed just from the sight, the smell, and the way their bodies rubbed under her skirt and their pants. Other men, like Fergus, would've been penetrating her the second she got on top. But this Berserker, who should be a wild beast, simply couldn't care less.

"I just want you to fulfill your one purpose, my love", she whispered as she licked his cheek.

"Then bring me an enemy to kill, or a dozen of them. I am no different from a sword", he coldly claimed, as he wiped off her drool.

"I want your sword inside of me", she basically begged.

"Your Mad King needs only war and slaughter. Your distractions are nothing but that"

"A good king is lustful as well"

She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her buttocks and made sure to rub against him harder. Any other man would've grabbed them, torn off their clothing, and sexed her. He just looked at her, bored.

"I don't lust after you"

The mere fact he acknowledged her made her wetter, but it was not enough. She was frustrated. So extremely frustrated. This mad dog was not mad enough. She shoved him, and she got up and walked away, angrier than she had ever been, or at least, angrier than she remembered ever being. That stupid, lovely crazy Berserker. He would fall for her, she swore it, and she always got what she wanted. Always.

And what she needed, what she most desperately craved, was sex. It made her dizzy. It made it difficult to walk. But she was going to have sex for days and that stupid Berserker would hear all of it, and perhaps that would awaken that useless dick of his. And then he'd praise her and love her, and she'd have her way with him. And then, who knew. Medb was fickle and she knew it. Once this toy of hers had fulfilled her purpose, she'd either discard him or find a new one. But she needed to enjoy him to the fullest before that happened. It was only fair.

She angrily looked at her crop. It could be used to replicate a man's erection, and she had done so many times in the past, but she resisted. All of her frustration had to be taken care of by someone else. Someone so big and strong she felt like a doll in his hands. Someone so big and thick she'd feel full before he was even halfway in. Someone with a tail and spikes everywhere…

Medb yelled in frustration, and only then she realized she was not alone. Chaldea was huge, so it was not unusual to run into someone else. But the sound indicated high heels, and certainly someone smaller than the one she had in mind. Medb tried to control herself, to appear as beautiful and pure as she always did, when the Demi-Servant, Mash, Shielder, ran into her.

"Hello, Medb"

"How are you doing, lovely Mash?"

"I was simply checking out on everyone. Is everything okay, Medb? You seem distraught"

The queen's mind was already running wild, and the curvy woman in front of her was now the focus of her most depraved imagination. She wasn't what she needed, but it was better than masturbation. Oh, she imagined those big breasts covered in sweat, her cute glasses almost falling down, and her lovely voice moaning as Medb's mouth explored her body… She was so pent up and so wet, she basically couldn't stand straight anymore, and fell on her back against the wall. Mash immediately ran up to her.

"Medb! Are you alright?"

"N…no"

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nothing… nothing… you are lovely, Mash"

"You are not well, Medb. Can I help you?"

Those words were the fuel her imagination needed to draw the obvious solution. Berserker would not be seduced by her, at least not now, in such a despicable state. Obviously, the Grail had made him resilient to her charms, for it knew that's what would turn her on most (and it wasn't wrong). But maybe, another woman could do it. All she needed was Shielder to rev him up, and she'd reap her reward.

"It's my lovely Cú Chulainn Alter. My Mad Kind. He's gone insane!"

Mash looked at her as if she was talking nonsense. Medb teared up on purpose, and Shielder immediately grew concerned and held her.

"I fear for what will happen if he continues like this. He'd tear Chaldea down!"

"We'll go warn senpai. We can stop him before it's too late"

"No! Please, no, Mash! I couldn't bear to see him get hurt. I love him too much, Mash. Please. I cannot control him, but don't ask me to stand by and see you hurt him"

Mash looked extremely worried. Medb congratulated herself on being such a fantastic actress. She hugged her fellow Servant, and Medb used that chance to rest her head on the soft bosom.

"Mash… I heard once you had a special touch to calm Berserkers down. Something that could control even Heracles"

Mash's face turned red so fast, Medb didn't even process it until she started stuttering. How adorable and lovely.

"T…t… that is not…"

"Mash, please. I beg you. It could not only save Chaldea, but my lovely Cú as well"

Mash was obviously super embarrassed. Medb really had to contain her laughter. First of all, she was such a marvelously good actress, she had almost convinced herself. And second, Mash's reaction proved she had indeed been having sex with Heracles, or at the very least had heard the rumors. Medb found it so delightful, and the mental image so exciting, she was already imagining it. And the way Fergus would have sex with her when she told him.

"O…okay. But we'll do it on our own. Before anyone else knows"

Medb was so caught up in her orgy fantasies, she barely even heard Mash's response, and she took a long time to process it. She had grown so used to Berserker ignoring her requests, she had forgotten how extremely convincing she was otherwise. She smiled slyly. She knew she was going to witness something incredible. She was going to get away with what she wanted… as always.

"I'll be right back. We'll meet over there"

Mash was waiting for her right outside of the room Berserker was waiting. So obedient. So punctual. Medb loved it when people did as she ordered. The two could've gone together, but Medb wanted new clothes: her red warden outfit, the cap, and her best riding crop. She only had one chance, and she was going to go all out.

"Why did you dress up like that?"

Medb approached Shielder. Even in her casual clothes, she was pretty. Those glasses gave her the perfect air of innocence that compensated her lewd body. If Medb didn't know Cú was behind the door, she'd have probably simply attacked Mash right there and sated her lust with her.

"Just in case we need to fight"

She didn't wait for Mash to reply, and simply opened the door. The Mad King hadn't moved, he was still simply slouching, bored, waiting for the next chance to kill. He barely looked her way, but he did do it when Mash entered as well.

"He doesn't seem out of control"

"He needs to recharge mana after he lashes out but grows more violent after that. Now's our only chance", reassured Medb.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Rise, my love!"

"No"

"See? He's gone out of my control"

The two women walked up to him, and he only responded by giving them annoyed looks. Medb stepped on his thigh, and nodded at Mash, who got in her knees, in between his spread legs. Medb was salivating, but nowhere near as much as when Mash removed Berserker's pants and revealed his much-desired manhood.

The reactions of the two female Servants were completely opposite. Mash seemed extremely embarrassed, if not a bit scared. Medb was so insanely aroused she had to fight with herself not to dive. Disgracefully, she could not compare it with the original Cú's, but something told her what her Cú had down there had been a gift by the Grail. Even soft as it was, its size and girth were undeniable. It was probably a pain for him to keep it contained, or maybe it was just some way to balance its massive tail. Medb had as many theories regarding his manhood as she had thoughts, but none of those mattered as much as what she wanted to do with it. But she needed to be patient. She hated it, but she had to be patient. Shielder was the only one who could awaken the beast. Medb would simply be the one to tame it.

Mash took what seemed like an eternity before she grabbed him and started jerking him off, slowly. Berserker complained and moved a bit, but Mash took it as proof of the alleged out of control rage Medb claimed would resurface at any moment, and as such, she simply put more effort. Before long, it was two hands moving up and down.

Medb started growing worried when, despite everything, Berserker didn't react with more than a passive grunt. If all her efforts were for naught, she'd be the one to go insane and tear Chaldea down. But when she started biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood, she noticed his manhood getting harder. Not much at first, but it was happening. It was happening! It was going to happen. That's when she did bite.

Mash started using her mouth. She kissed the tip and continued doing so until it was notably hard. Then she wrapped her lips around it, and carefully sucked. It was slow, it was sloppy, but it was so hot Medb couldn't take it and simply dropped at his side, rubbing her crop by his chest and biting his ear. She humped him, but he seemed to only have eyes for Mash.

"You'll say you won't listen to my command, but I don't care. I don't care one bit, at all. I still order you to sex her until she cannot stand, fuck her like you want to break her, make sweet love to her as If it were me, penetrate her like your dick is your oh so beloved spear. Do it. Love her in both the sweetest and the roughest way you can"

Cú ignored her, but he did start humping, slightly. He cursed under his breath. He looked fierce and beautiful. And Mash looked beautiful and delicate, her pretty face obscured almost entirely by his manhood, her hair, and her glasses. It was all so beautiful Medb only resisted the temptation to pleasure herself with her crop by biting it and promising herself his shaft would be inside her soon.

The blowjob excited her and frustrated her. She knew she could do much better, but she couldn't deny its attractive. It grew more energetic by the second. Mash was going faster and deeper, and Cú seemed to hump back more often. The wetness of both the visuals and sounds were a pure aphrodisiac for Medb, and she started slapping him. Pain was effective, it seemed. She was on the brink of kicking Mash out and replacing her mouth with her pussy, but suddenly, Cú stood up.

Medb just fell on his seat as the immense Berserker rose, and only then was his size fully evident to Mash, for he kept his manhood inside her mouth, and to keep it there she had to stand up as well. He was so tall, Mash only needed to bend over slightly to keep her head on his crotch. Cú now had one hand on her head, and he started pumping harder than before. Mash still acted on her own, but he was clearly in control now.

She couldn't control it anymore and started masturbating with her crop. Cú was finally showing initiative, and Mash was holding on exceptionally well. She was deepthroating him before long, and her entire body shook whenever he entered her, but Mash never complained and never tried to stop. Medb really wanted to resist the temptation to masturbate, but it had been to much for her.

Even that wasn't enough. She was looking at it. She was smelling it. It would've been an injustice not to taste it, so she hurriedly went to Mash's side and started sucking his testicles. They were so big, she was immediately enthralled. But she was on her guard, and the second Mash stopped to breathe, Medb took her place and deepthroated him, which caused his free hand to similarly hold her head.

She teared up a bit in happiness. She could barely take that monster in her expert mouth, but it was absolutely delicious. Mash's saliva had coated his dick, as if she was her groomer, and she savored it. She was so effusive, she was absolutely in control of the blowjob, with Cú barely aiding. Mash still collaborated, either by taking Medb's place on his balls, or by sucking whatever was free of his shaft.

The two shifted positions often, with them taking turns. Medb intended to dominate the whole situation, so she used her crop to lightly tap Mash's face and hit Berserker's dick. It seemed to get him hornier, while Mash soon learned to switch places whenever Medb struck her. Medb kissed the dick and the girl often, for she was genuinely in love with them, as she was with all things beautiful.

The group finally reached a point in which Cú was the one who enforced a particular position. Rather than having one of the women sucking him and the other one working the rest, he had the two of them positioned on his sides, so they'd both suck on him as if they were trying to kiss each other, and at least for Medb, that was indeed the case.

Medb's fantasies were being fulfilled, and she loved it. She was using her weapon just to strike at Mash's breasts or to masturbate, but they no longer moved around. They continued and continued, and Cú's excitement became fact. He throbbed and growled and used both of their heads to pleasure himself.

Medb was an expert when it came to men, so she knew how close he was from orgasming. When she felt it close, she stopped sucking him and instead grabbed him, violently jerking him off with both of her hands. Berserker essentially roared when he shot his seed all over Mash's face, even if her glasses covered her. Medb also got some on her whole body, but a significantly lesser amount.

His dick was so hot, she felt it even through her gloves, and when it appeared obvious he wasn't going to cum more, Medb angrily sucked him off again, on the small chance he still had more surprises left, but also to enjoy her work well done. He eventually pushed her face aside, but that only made her contemplate her partner.

Mash had always been adorable, and Medb felt a weakness for her, but now, she was more mouthwatering than ever. Medb kissed her, as sincerely as a wife would kiss her husband, and savored both the beautiful woman and the salty man juice. She took off her glasses and licked them clean before returning them, and when Mash was mostly clean, Medb simply licked herself.

"Was that all?", asked Mash, in relief and, in Medb's opinion, disappointment.

"No. I want more", replied the Mad King Cú Chulainn.

Berserker kneeled in front of Shielder, and with a powerful and swift movement, he ripped apart her shirt, exposing her breasts. Mash moaned when he started suckling one like his life depended on it, and once again when Medb attacked the other. They were as magnificent as she had often imagined. Medb was just getting used to the taste, when Cú roughly pushed Mash to the floor and destroyed her remaining clothing until there was nothing to prevent him from penetrating her. And, after grabbing her thighs, he did.

Mash moaned as the gigantic Alter got on top of her and spread her legs as much as she was capable. He pounded her with the anger of a Berserker, not the cold indifference he had shown to Medb up until that point. Medb went back to sucking on her breasts, which were otherwise wildly flailing to the rhythm he was setting.

Medb had grown so feral she simply slapped her own face with the large breasts, blinded by pure lust. But she was dangerously wet. She knew that, as much as she wanted it, she would not be able to separate Berserker's dick from Shielder, for he showed as much energy and determination as he did when he killed. He didn't even seem to be enjoying it, but something in Cú's brain appeared to be making him focus on being the greatest and roughest lover. He would sex Mash, and he wouldn't stop. Medb didn't want him to stop.

That's why, even though she loved her moaning face, Medb simply chose to ride it. She was a Rider-class Servant because of her sexual prowess, and she'd make Mash understand that. In her own way, soon she was as efficient and aggressive as Cú was, but unlike him, she was also passionate and tender with her new seat. Mash, either by appreciation or blind lust as well, started eating her out.

Medb came not even four thrusts after that. Her whole world spun around, and she felt like she'd wake up hours later with no memories of anything after that. Mash's orgasms had been so numerous, Medb would've surely lost any kind of competition had it not been because she quickly ramped up when she had soft lips on her sex. Her hands didn't know whether to hold herself, Mash's breasts, or Berserker's neck, but it probably wouldn't have mattered.

Medb's legendary sexual appetite came into fruition at times like those. Orgasms only made her seek more of them, more obsessively, and more aggressively. She was soon humping faster than Berserker was, with her own moaning becoming so loud it was probably heard all over Chaldea. For the uninformed, Medb was the Berserker that night.

And her lust never slowed down, for the second Cú actually stopped his thrusts and went outside of Mash, she took her chance. Quickly, Medb positioned herself on top of Mash and on all fours, grabbed his dick, and guided it to her sex. To her infinite joy, Berserker acted accordingly, and penetrated her.

Medb immediately came again as soon as he was fully sheathed, and absolutely lost control when he started pounding her. Her nails dug into Mash under her, and the queen considered kissing the soft demi-servant to keep as quiet as possible. But she rejected. She wanted the whole world to know of her victory, and so she moaned hard, and loud.

Her cap and her crop disappeared, but she cared nothing. Berserker wasn't as good a lover as the best she had, but he was immense, brutal, relentless, and methodical. Cú didn't waste time in kindness, he fucked her the way she needed and pursued nothing but raw pleasure. It was terribly effective, to the point Medb just allowed herself to fall on top of Mash. It was her moment to enjoy.

Mash kissed her, and Medb returned it in her best capability. Shielder was in a worse state than she was, but her efforts were nonetheless appreciated. However, Cú was the one who didn't slow down. He was grabbing her buttocks and playing with them, finally, but he did so as he plowed her more, every thrust pushing her against Mash as if he was trying to press the two together.

Medb was so numb, she didn't even realize Cú had stopped fucking her, and had instead creamed her entire back. His sperm reserves were infinite, or so it seemed, which just made Medb all that much thirstier. She turned around, ready to claim victory as the mad dog and the mad king were all simply subservient to the beautiful queen, but he was once again focused on Mash.

He shoved Medb aside, which she didn't expect at all, and he grabbed Shielder and stood up again. Mash was spent, but she still found strength enough to hug him and wrap her legs around him. Cú grabbed her ass, far more readily than he had done Medb's, and fucked her again, while standing.

Medb's first reaction was simply to use her mouth wherever she could. His balls, her ass, everything was fair. She couldn't be sated. The sight of Mash's sexual delight simply made her wish her own even more. Shielder was nothing but their sexual toy, so evidently Medb needed to be paid more attention. Even Berserker was her own toy, so it was only natural Medb would get to enjoy him more. Medb kept deluding herself and inventing new reasons to extend their sex even further.

The threesome only ended hours later, and not because Cú or Medb had been satiated. The two had kept on pushing forward no matter what. They had given each other oral sex at the same time, while Cú held Medb upside down. She had so thoroughly devoured Mash, Shielder had ended up proclaiming her love for the queen. More excessively, once Cú got Mash on all fours and ravaged her, he went at it for the longest uninterrupted sex (despite Medb's best attempts). By the time he finally separated from her, Mash's limbs were numb, and he had emptied himself inside of her no less than five times.

The group did more. Medb's crop was used in a number of creative ways, and Medb convinced Mash to wear her cap and roleplay as each other while the queen wore the demi-servant's glasses. Cú remained oddly distant throughout, but he still fucked all of their holes with his manhood, mouth, and fingers.

They only stopped when a large group of Chaldea's Servants appeared. Not to join in on the fun, as Medb briefly hoped, but simply to check out on them, as their moans, grunts, laughs and yells had, indeed, been enough to notify almost every one of their activity. Medb still didn't finish riding Berserker until she felt him exploding inside of her, but after that, she accepted the fun was over. Mash had ran away long before that.

"You got what you wanted. Leave me alone now", was all Cú had to say when they were done.

Medb simply licked her lips. That had been nothing but a way to sate her overwhelming lust. Now she knew what there was to be gained, and she wasn't going to stop until Berserker was hers. Medb wasn't one to give up. He'd be hers, because she fancied him, and that night would simply be the first of many.

A mad king was nothing but a toy for a queen. And she was going to wear it down.


End file.
